Can you keep a secret?
by Thnx4TheSupport
Summary: Karin is keeping a secret from Kazune & the others. A secret that could alter her life. Will she tell them or not? Full Summary inside. This is my 1st fanfic so PLEASE review. I NEED 15 OR MORE REVIEWS PER CHAP! CHAPTER 14 IS UP!
1. Prologue

April 3, 2008

Can you keep a Secret?

**Summary:**

Karin has a secret that Kazune and the others don't know: A secret that could alter her life. But suddenly, she got into trouble and the only way she can get out is for Kazune and the others to know her secret. What will she do? Will she tell Kazune and the others? Or not? Stay tune to find out. This is my first fan-fiction story so PLEASE don't be to critic. Thanx.

**Prologue:**

It was a warm and beautiful day in the meadow. A girl was picking flowers by herself. She wore a white stretch poplin shirt dress with point collar and faux. Flared self-fabric tie attached at the back. Cap sleeves with banded self-fabric cuffs. The girl had green eyes and dirty blonde hair. People would say that she was the most beautiful girl they have ever seen and she was the most popular at her school, not only because of her beauty but also for her kindness. She was humming a song, when another girl came. The girl wore a petite basecloth short sleeve shift dress with chic woven shift dress features short sleeves with unique inverted pleat details at seams. Drop waist with two on-seam front pockets. Bust darts for shape. She too had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. In fact, she looks **exactly** like the girl picking flowers and she should because they were twins. Although the girl picking flowers was older. The girl was running towards the girl who was picking flowers.

"Emma!!" she said, waving furiously at the girl picking flowers. The girl, Emma, turned her head.

"Oh hi, Erika!!" Emma said, waving at the girl, Erika. Erika, who was now in front of Emma, was out of breath.

"Are you okay, Erika?" Emma asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Erika merely smiled at her.

"Emma, you worry too much. I'm fine," she said smiling.

"What on earth got you so excited that you have to run all the way here? Out of breath too." Emma said sounding kind of angry.

"It's cause, I have some fabulous news, Em!! Nathaniel has won a medal for being the best basketball player in a competition, in England. I'm so happy that I could literally sing!!" She said smiling and twirling her dress while pretending to sing. Emma smiled. She knew Nathaniel very well. After all, she was the one that taught Nathaniel how to play basketball, when he was 5. That is because they are brothers and sisters.

"I'm so happy for him!!" she smiled. Erika has now stopped twirling her dress and pretending to sing. She, too, smiled.

"Nathaniel is growing up real fast, Em. I can't believe that it seems like yesterday when he was hanging onto us." She giggled as she remembers how her little brother used to hang on to her, almost everyday. Emma giggled too, as she remembered. They started walking back towards their house. Talking about their brother, Nathaniel, and laughing at their memories when they were with him.

Karin Hanazano woke up. She was breathing heavily. She was confused, yet somehow she felt wonderful. The dream that she had was from three years ago. That was before everything started to change. It was weird. She never had a dream from the past, especially back when she was Emma Roberts. She shook her head.

'NO! I shouldn't think about that. I am Karin Hanazano not Emma Roberts. Emma has been dead.'

As far as Karin _**(oops, almost wrote Emma) **_was concerned, Emma never existed. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about the girl, Erika. But she new that she had to move on. She is now Karin Hanazano, an orphan living with Kazune Kujyou and Himeka Kujyou, who are cousins and are rich.

'I shouldn't even be thinking about the past. I should be thinking about the present and about Mr. Glasses Man **(Mr.GM: Hey! It's K-I-R-I-O. Get it!!)**, who is always trying to kill us. sigh I really should get ready for school.'

Just then, Kazune Kujyou bang at Karin's door really loud while screaming.

"Karin!! Wake up, you lazy sloth!! We're going to be late for school, stupid women!!" Kazune screamed. Which made Karin mad.

"Shut up, you girly man!! I have you now I'm almost dressed!!" She lied but she didn't want Kazune to keep yelling at her.

"Well, hurry up!!" With that Kazune left. As soon as Karin didn't hear Kazune's footstep she got up and change.

_**Hi y'll!! This is my very 1**__**st**__** fan fic. So please be nice when you are reviewing. Also, I need at **__**least**__** 5 to go to chapter 1. Thanx!!**_

_**XxMisha01xX**_


	2. Chapter 1: Familiar?

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi! I thank Eileen for the fist one to review my first fan-fic. Also, I thank minnie3434, Misha66085, Watashi, and xXxSuzukaxXx for reviewing. So, thank you very much!! -**_

_**This is for you guys and for others whom I hope will review my story!!**_

_**Disclaimer!!**_

_**I do not own Kamichama Karin!! I will only say this once, alright!! **_

_**Now that's over, onto chapter 1!! )**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

When Karin went to the kitchen, she saw that Himeka was eating and Kazune was reading the newspaper. Karin sat next to Himeka, without looking at them.

"Karin-chan, are you okay? Do you feel sick or something?" Himeka asked, concerned. Kazune now looked up from his newspaper. Karin's bangs were hiding one of her eyes, so Kazune couldn't tell what was wrong. Karin just shook her head.

"I'm fine, Himeka. I'm just a little tired," said Karin, still not looking up. Kazune thought that if maybe he made a bad comment about her then maybe she would punch him or something.

"Come on we better get going since Karin took **such **a long time getting up and getting dress. Women really are slow." Kazune thought that Karin was going to punch him so he got up. But to his surprise, she apologizes and went to get her school bag.

'_Something must be really wrong, since she always punch me and calls me chauvinist jerk whenever I make a comment about women.' _Kazune thought. He was worried about her.

On the way to school, was so quiet. All you could hear was the birds chirping and the wind blowing. When they reached the school, Kazune was more worried. Karin hasn't said a word. Suddenly, Micchi came out of nowhere and hugged Karin from the back.

"Hanazano-san!! _**(I didn't know weather Micchi called Karin, Hanazano-san or just Hanazano, so I just put Hanazano-san) **_Hi!!" Micchi noticed that Karin wasn't surprise like she normally was. In fact, she didn't even say anything but hi back. Micchi knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong love?? Did something happen?? Is it Kazune??" Micchi asked worriedly. Kazune twitch when he heard his name.

"Nothings wrong, Micchi-kun _**(again, I don't know if Karin calls Micchi just Micchi or Micchi-kun)**_. I'm just tired." Karin forced a smile. But Micchi knew that she forced it but didn't continue the conversation. He just smiled back.

"Come on or we'll be late for room." Kazune said annoyed somehow.

_**(By the way, this story happened **__**after**__** Kamichama Karin Chu. Just wanted to clear that up, just in case someone was wondering.) **_

When they went to homeroom, Jin rushed up to Karin and hugged her. Kazune clenched his fist ready to attack Jin any moment. Karin hugged back to Jin's surprise and he hugged her more. Then he let go.

"Hi, Jin-kun." Karin said sort of smiling.

_**(Btw, this is the start of a new year. So Karin and gang are either 15 or 16, still unsure. But they are in 10**__**th**__** grade. So, they probably are 16.)**_

"My, goddesses!! It's so good to see you again. I didn't get to see you during summer because I had work. No matter, we will make up for the lost time. We are not going to be separated any longer. We will be together starting now." Jin said smiling. Karin sort of smiled back.

"Oi!! We better get out of the door way and sit down before the teacher comes!!" Kazune said annoyed and angry at the same time. He just wanted to punch Jin right there and now.

Karin sat in the second row, near the window. Himeka sat at the front of her. Kazune sat at the back of Karin. Micchi sat in the second row but two sits away from Karin and Jin sat at the same row as Kazune but three sits away. Karin looked out of the window, wondering about her dream from this morning. Kazune was looking at Karin wondering what was wrong with her. Himeka just sat there waiting for the teacher to come.

When the teacher came, the class quieted down and looked at her. She was wearing a suit that was light pink and wearing a scarf around her neck. She wrote on the white board.

_Mrs. Smith_

"Hello, class. My name is Mrs. Smith. I transferred here from Seika Academy. I have been teaching for ten years, so I know all the tricks from the book. Therefore I suspect that you will behave and respect each other. More importantly me. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Smith"

Karin had stopped wondering about her dream when Mrs. Smith started talking. Karin couldn't help but feel like she already saw Mrs. Smith before. But where. Also, she was sure that she had heard of Seika Academy before. She was confused.

"Now, since I am new, we will each introduce ourselves and say one thing about our self. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Smith."

"Good. We will start at this end and work our way up." She pointed to a girl with a light brown hair.

"Hi, my name is Tasha and I like to read." _**(I'm just going to skip this, other wise it will be too long and you guys will get bored )**_

They had introduced themselves and now Mrs. Smith was looking straight at Karin. Karin tried to not notice. Kazune noticed and was wondering why the teacher was looking at Karin.

'_What is up with this teacher? She feels familiar yet I have no clue where I know her from.' _Karin thought.

_**

* * *

**__**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that a lot of people will review. **__**I'm hoping to get at least 5 reviews like last time but I really do hope that I could get more than 5.**__** So, I won't get discouraged. Enjoy!! Remember to review!! Thanx )**_

_**XxMisha01xX**_


	3. Chapter 2: I remember!

* * *

**!!**

_**Important News!!**_

_**I will only be updating for once a week, so I can give people time to review (or something).Also in that way, I can probably receive more reviews. At least I'm hoping. Anyway, I will only be updating twice a week if something happens like I'm going to a vacation or something. But I'll let you know a day before. **_

_**So, now onto Author's Note**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you to those who posted reviews for chapter 1!!**_

_**I now give you chocolate chip cookies, as a thank you!! **_

_**Hands them invisible cookies**_

_**I hope that people will read and review more!! **_

_**Now let's go to Chapter 2!!**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: I remember!!**

**At lunch…**

"Hey, guys!" said Miyon Yi, waving her hand. Yuuki Sakurai merely nodded, who was next to her.

"Hey, Miyon-chan and Yuuki-chan," said Himeka smiling and going to the table where they sat. She was followed by Karin, Kazune, Micchi, and Jin. Himeka sat next to Miyon. Karin sat next to Himeka at the end of the table. Kazune sat next to Yuuki at the other end of the table, facing Karin. While Micchi and Jin were across them Himeka, Miyon, and Yuuki. They were talking about the new teacher.

"Well, I like her," said Miyon, while eating her salad.

"Me too. What about you, Karin-chan?" asked Himeka, nodding. Karin who was thinking of all the places where she might have saw Mrs. Smith before, looked up when her name was mentioned.

"Huh? What about me?" asked Karin, slightly confused. Kazune who was eating his curry not caring about the conversation, now looked up at Karin.

"Himeka, was asking if you like the new teacher, love," said Micchi looking at Karin, trying to read her face.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I like her," Karin said not caring that much.

"What do you mean 'you guess you like her'?" asked Miyon.

"She just started today. So, I really don't know her very well."

"I guess you're right but still. Besides she's really pretty."

"Don't go judging people just because they're pretty or cute," Kazune said not looking up anymore.

"I mean look at Karin," Kazune continued, while Karin was now eating her curry, "She's not pretty or cute, in fact she's ugly and stupid, yet she's **still **here." Kazune said glancing at Karin, expecting a punch from her. Micchi and the others were looking back and forth between Karin and Kazune. Karin looked at Kazune. Staring at his ocean-blue eyes. Kazune didn't say anything else but just looked at Karin's face.

"Well," Karin said breaking the silence. Everyone was now looking at her (except Kazune since he was already looking at her). "I'm soooo sorry that you had to put up with me for three years. Looking at my ugliness and stupidity." With that said she picked up tray put it on the tray dispenser and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Kujyou, you shouldn't have said that to her!!" Jin said angrily. He, too, now walked out in the direction Karin was headed.

"Kazune, you really shouldn't have said that to her," Miyon said sounding angry.

"Don't you think I know that!!" Kazune said getting up and following the direction Karin went.

**Meanwhile…**

Karin was at the rooftop. Her favorite place, in the school. She leaned her back against the fence, which was a few inches close to the end of the building. She sighed.

'_What in the world is wrong with Kazune-kun!? I mean even though he always says bad things about women but never this far. _sigh _This is probably my weirdest day ever. First the dream, then Mrs. Smith, finally Kazune-kun. I don't know what's happening. We finally won the battle. Finally send Suzune back to the future. Finally defeated the Seed of Chaos. Finally defeated the Karasumas and send Rika Karasumas back to the future. Yet everything is still messed up!!' Karin_ was now on the verge of tears. Then she finally let it all out. She sobs and sobs, until there were no more tears left in her. Then she fell asleep, crying again.

**Somewhere…**

Karin was laying in a hallway. She could hear teachers asking questions and students answering them. She stood up. She turned her head to her right and then left. She couldn't recognize this hallway or classroom doors. She knew that she was no longer in Sakuragaoka High School. But is she wasn't at her school, where was she.

'_There is definitely something wrong here. I better be careful.' _Karin thought.

She started to walk towards the door in front of her. She opens the door and she saw Mrs. Smith wearing the same clothes like the one she was wearing in class, that morning. Karin then looked at the students. She looked at each face. She stopped, when she saw a girl in the third row, next to the window. She walked towards that girl. The girl had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Exactly like Karin's. Karin gasped.

'_Is that… me? Wait a minute if this is me, what is Mrs. Smith doing here?' _asked Karin in her mind.

When suddenly the girl who looks like Karin said, "A square plus B square equals C square." She smiled.

"That is correct, Emma," said Mrs. Smith, smiling.

'_Emma!? This is me!! Back when I was Emma Roberts. Wait a minute… if this is me then… Erika should be here!' _Karin thought. Sure enough, she found Erika one row in front of her younger self. Erika was smiling. Karin smiled.

When suddenly a boy said "5 times 4 divided by 9 plus 7 times 35 square equals 8577.222222." He said smiling. Karin looked at the boy.

"That's correct, Troy," Mrs. Smith said smiling.

'_Troy... Troy.Hmm... Where did I here that before!?' _asked Karin to herself.

The bell rang. Everyone got up, except Karin's younger self. She just sat there. Then Erika stood up and went to her sister. Then a girl with a blonde curly hair and a girl with a dark brown hair which was curly at the end also came to Karin's younger self. Then three boys. Troy had almost the same hair as Karin except a little bit darker and he had blue eyes like Kazune. The other boy had brown hair with hazel eyes and the other one had a blondish brownish hair with light brown eyes.

"The questions were so easy, right Troy?" Emma asked. Troy nodded.

"They were not!" shouted the girl with the blonde hair **_(This character is from Angel of Darkness, Setsuna's sister, Sara)_**.

"Yes, they were Sara. If you had studied that is," Emma mumbled the last part.

"No they were, right Zac?" asked Sara turning her head to the guy with blondish brownish hair.

"No." Zac said.

"What about you Hazel?" turning her head to the girl with dark brown hair.

"Nuh-huh." She said shaking her head.

"Nathaniel, you?" She asked desperately wanting to make a point. She turned her head to the guy with brown hair.

"Nope."

"Ugh! Well it was!!" Sara said haughtily.

'_I remember now. Mrs. Smith used to be my teacher three years ago at Seika Academy.My old school. Troy, Zac, Nathaniel, Sara, and Hazel were my friends including Erika. How could I have forgotten this!? We were all friends since birth.' _Karin thought. Then Karin's head started to hurt. Everything was getting blurry. Then she woke up.

_**Alright!! Now you know who the teacher really is. So, yeah!! Anyway, I'm thinking of doing either a prequel or a sequel or both. So PLEASE tell me if I should!! Then I can get right on it after this story!! **_

_**Enjoy!! Don't forget to review!!**_

_**XxMisha01xX**_


	4. Chapter 3: Talking with Mrs Smith

_**

* * *

**__**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hi, guys!! As usual I want to thank those people who reviewed chapter 2!!**_

_**Also to those that said that I should do a prequel &/or sequel!!**_

_**So, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!**_

_**Bows**_

_**Now, just in case some people didn't get the news from the last chapter**_

_**I'll say it again, but this is the last one!! **_

_**So, you people better listen this time!**_

_**!!**_

_**IMPORTANT NEWS!!**_

_**I will only be updating **__**once**__** a week!! But if something happens (like I'm going to a vacation) I will update **__**twice **__**a week!! Okay!?**_

_**So, now that's over **_

_**LET'S GO TO CHAPTER 3!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Need To Know**

Karin woke up in a bed. She was breathing heavily. She finally remembered. She tried to stand up but her head started spinning. So, she lay back down in the bed. She saw a coat on top of her. Karin didn't know where she was. She looked to her right to find a curtain. She looked to her left, she saw Kazune asleep in a chair.

'_Kazune-kun!! What is he doing here!?' _Karin thought bitterly.

Suddenly Kazune started to wake up. He opened his eyes to find Karin looking at him. They had a staring contest for a minute. Karin was the one to break the silence.

"Kazune-kun, what are you doing here and why am I here?" Karin asked, with a confused face.

"I found you in the rooftop asleep and crying," Kazune mumbled the last part.

"That's right! So, you carried me here?"

"Yes, you need to lose some weight!" Kazune said hoping to break the awkwardness.

"Shut up!!" shouted Karin. She tried to get up again. This time she stood up. "Where are my things?"

"There right there," Kazune said, pointing to a chair which had Karin's bag. Karin went to get her bag. She mumbled a thank you then she walked out. Kazune grabbed his coat and went to follow Karin.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you were at the rooftop," asked Kazune. Karin kept walking, not saying anything. They were the only once there, so nobody can hear what they are saying.

"Karin!!" Kazune grabbed Karin's arm making her turn around to look him in the eye.

"What do you want?" Karin asked, impatiently, "Let go of my arm please." Kazune didn't let her arm go. He just loosened his grip. "Tell me why you were at the rooftop."

"I don't know. I like the wind in my face, I guess," she answered not caring.

"Look Karin, I'm sorry that I called… you …stupid and… ugly," he said not looking Karin in the face. He let Karin's arm go.

"Apology accepted." Karin turned around and started to walk again.

"You're not going to punch me or anything!" Kazune called out.

"Nope. You already apologize," Karin said still walking. Kazune just stood there. Watching her walk. Karin turned to a corner.

'_I need to find Mrs. Smith. I need to talk to her.' _Karin thought to herself. Karin then saw Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki, and Micchi walking towards her.

"Karin-chan!" Himeka said. They walked to Karin. Karin just smiled to them.

"Hey, guys!" she said, smiling.

"Are you okay? We couldn't find you after you walked out on us. Then we didn't see you during P.E or biology." Miyon said worriedly.

"I'm okay. I was at the rooftop, I fell asleep. Then, I woke up in the nurse's office. Kazune said that he carried me there. "

"Oh, where is he now, love??" asked Micchi.

"He went the other way. I have to go. I need to talk to Mrs. Smith about the math homework." Karin lied. She walked towards Mrs. Smith's classroom.

'_I need to ask Mrs. Smith what happened to my friends. Also why she had quit, she loved Seika very much. _sigh _I hope she'll answer all of my questions.' _Karin thought. She then stopped at Mrs. Smith's classroom door. She could hear Mrs. Smith talking on her phone. Karin knocked.

'_I hope I'm doing the right thing.' _Karin thought.

She heard Mrs. Smith say come in. Karin opened the door, to find Mrs. Smith standing.

"I have to go. I'll call you back, k honey?" Mrs. Smith said. She hanged up the phone.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Hanazano?"

"I was… wondering if… you could… tell me why… you quit Seika… and… what's…hap… happening… with… my friendsandsister." Karin said, mumbling the last part and not looking at her. But Mrs. Smith caught what she had said. She smiled. Karin looked at Mrs. Smith. Karin's faces reddening as the seconds go.

"So, you remembered me, Ms. Roberts," Mrs. Smith still smiling. Karin nodded.

"Well, I guess we can start by me telling you how Seika was after you left. But I was surprise when I saw you. I thought you didn't remember me." Karin face got even redder. Mrs. Smith sat on her chair. She pointed to a chair in front of her, meaning she wanted Karin to sit down. Karin obeyed. She sat down and looked at Mrs. Smith.

_**

* * *

**__**Well, that's all for chapter 3!! **_

_**I hope that you enjoyed it!! **_

_**I'm sorry if it's short because I sort of got an author's blocked. hehe**_

_**Also, I wanted the next chapter to be long.**_

_**I guess since I'm a nice person**_

_**(**__**Karin: **__**NO YOUR NOT!!)**_

_**(**__**Me: **__**SHUT UP!! YES I AM!!)**_

_**Anyway, as I was saying since I'm a nice person I'll tell you the basic **_

_**Or main idea for chapter 4!! **_

_**Well, basically you will get a look at Karin's past**_

_**Back when she was Emma Roberts!! **_

_**Isn't that great!! -**_

_**So, stay tune to find out about Karin's past... **_

_**Back when she was Emma Roberts!! **_

_**XxMisha01xX**_


	5. Chapter 4: Emma's Past

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_**Hiya!!**_

_**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY**_

_**FOR NOT GETTING THIS ON MONDAY!!**_

_**I GOT A LITTLE SIDETRACK WITH MY TEST**_

_**COMING UP & ME STUDYING FOR**_

_**IT!!**_

_**SO, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**_

_**Well I'm SUPER HYPER today…probably cuz I ate a chocolate …I get super hyper when I eat chocolate… lol**_

_**That was… um… random? Watev.**_

_**Anyway, let's begin.**_

_**Thankies:**_

_**I just wanted to thank those peeps who reviewed for Chapter 3:**_

_**xXxSuzukaxXx**__** – Thank you for reviewing!! **_

_**BaltoGirl**__**- Thank you! I like your story too! Especially, Sleeping Beauty which**_

_**was for KK, of course!! Lol **_

_**Squeaky-Squishy**__** – Thank you and I hope that you stick around**_

_**till the end of this story! **_

_**Eileene **__**– Thank you! It's okay. There's no need to apologize. At least you**_

_**reviewed now. Although I do think you should check your email not for this but for other things too. **_

_**BTW, juz check Fanfic every Monday, that's when **__**usually I update. **_

_**Namichan11 **__**– Thank you!! I try to make it different, glad it worked!! Lol… Thanx! **_

_**I'll make sure I read your work too & keep writing and updating too! No biggie. I'm glad you read this story. I'll keep that in mind!! **_

_**If I miss anybody, PLEASE tell me.**_

_**So, now that's over**_

_**Let's go to the chapter!!**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Emma Roberts**

Mrs. Smith is at sitting at her desk, staring at Karin, whose face was slightly red. Karin was not looking at Mrs. Smith but rather at the desk.

"Emma," said Mrs. Smith, sounding very serious. Karin looked at her, while biting her lower lip. She slightly nodded. Mrs. Smith smiled.

"Well, when you left **EVERYONE **in the whole school was sad. Especially, your friends. Ms. Walter, Ms. Connelly, Ms. Humphrey, Mr. Duran, Mr. Ahearn, and of course your brother and sister. Everything changed. Mr. Duran went to Los Angeles. The others were never the same. They didn't talk as much nor participate in anything. They just… stop."

* * *

"So, this is it. She left. Gone. Without a word," said Sarah. Her eyes were getting watery but she just let the tears fall. Zac hugged her thinking that it might comfort her. It did not help. Not one bit. She started sobbing. Nobody could comfort her; in fact they couldn't comfort themselves. They were all trying to hold back their own sadness, pain, & tears. The only sound in the room was Sara… sobbing.

Emma Roberts had disappeared, the day before. Gone without a trace as if she never existed. Nobody could find her. Nobody even knew why she had left. Not even her own parents. She didn't even tell her own twin sister, Erika where she went. Right now, Erika is breaking like a glass that's shattering… piece by… piece. Her parents thought that it would be best if Erika went to England for awhile. She, too, is gone just like her sister. Everyone is depressed. Their smiles and laughter that once filled the air were gone. All there is now are sorrow & tears. The rain was not helping the mood either.

Sarah, Hazel, Jenny, Troy, Zac, and Nathan were at Emma's room. Looking through her stuff and remembering memories about her. Troy was leaning up against the wall near the door. Nathan was holding onto Hazel, who was now crying, on the couch. Jenny was fighting her tears with no luck. Zac was holding onto Sarah on the bed couch.

"Remember… sniff… when… hiccup… we… first… sniff… met her?" asked Sarah. Sarah remembers it like it was yesterday. It was one of the happiest times of her life.

**Flashback:**

**Sarah's P.O.V**

It was a cold, windy morning. I was crossing the street when I got to the other side, I bumped into a girl. She had a dirty blonde hair, that was down and cute green eyes. I have never seen her before. Yet the uniform she was wearing was Seika's uniform. Which was my school. I figured that she was a transfer student.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you hurt?" I asked. I thought that she might have gotten hurt, since she was on the ground.

"Hehehehe!! I'm fine! Are you alright?" she said, laughing and standing up at the same time. I stared at her wondering what she was laughing about.

"I'm fine," I then remembered that we haven't introduced ourselves, "My name is Sarah Walter. I go to Seika Academy and in 8th grade. You are?" I asked.

"My! You are so polite. My name is Emma Roberts. I start going to Seika today." She brushed some dirt off her skirt.

"Please to meet you. I'm sorry but I have to go now. Goodbye and Good day," I said politely. I started to walk when she called out.

"I'm lost. Can you help me?" she asked. I thought that there was a hint of ashamedness _**(Is that even a word?)**_ in her voice. I was right. When I turned around she was looking at me, slightly red.

"Sure." I said. I didn't mind. I gave her the tour of the school, on the way to the school's administration office. It turns out we were in the same class. I took her with me to our homeroom. During lunch time, I introduced her to Hazel Connelly, Zac Ahearn, and Troy Duran. From that they on, we became the best of friends.

**End of Flashback**

Sarah had now stopped sobbing. She stood up, Zac let her go. She went to Emma's dresser where there were pictures in frames. She picked the one when it was her and Emma only. They were both laughing in the picture. It looked like they were having fun. It was Emma's birthday. She felt the tears coming again. She placed the photo back and went to Zac. He hugged her.

"Will she ever come back?" Hazel asked, to no one particular. Everyone looked at her then they turned away. She looked up at the ceiling. Nobody answered. There was a silence… a sadness silence _**(does that make sense?)**_.

A few minutes past. For the first time, Jennifer spoke up, "You do realize she might never comeback, right? For all we know she could be dead by now or something." She said sounding a little bitter. Everyone shot their head towards her. Jennifer just looked at the floor.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean, Jenny?!" Sarah said sounding angry. She stood up "You wouldn't even be here if Emma didn't let you in the group. **You shouldn't even be TALKING!!" **

"Don't you think I know that!!" shouted Jennifer.

"Girls, please **STOP**!!" said Hazel. "Can't we even get along anymore!?"

"She's right, you know," Troy said speaking for the first time, "The day after tomorrow, I am leaving for Los Angeles." Everyone turn to look at Troy in shocked.

"Wh…why?" asked Sarah.

"My father wants me to learn how to run the business. Also, I want to try to forget about her," Ethan said, nonchalantly.

"So, that's it!!" screamed Hazel. Everyone was surprise. Hazel never yelled at Troy. In fact, she never yelled at anybody. "You're just going to run away!! Like what Emma and Erika did!!" She started to cry but brushed the tears away with her hands.

"Hazel, calm down. I'll be back in two years tops." Nathan went to Hazel and hugged her. She cried at his chest.

Sniff. "We… we should… probably get… going." Sarah said, barely a whisper. Everyone nodded. But nobody moved. They just stared around the room. Looking at everything. As, they looked and stared, memories started to flow into their minds.

**Flashback**

**Troy's P.O.V**

It was a Saturday night. I was in the park because I had offered to take Emma Roberts around the city. She gladly accepted my offer. So, here I was sitting in a bench, waiting for her to come. I was watching the stars, as she came. I looked at her. She was out of breathed. Her hair was in a down ponytail. She was wearing a hat, skinny jeans, a black tank top that said Baby Princess in hot pink color, and black boots. She looked gorgeous. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I am so sorry to make you wait. I lost track of time," she said with an apologetic face.

"No worries. I just got here myself. Let's go." I held out a hand which she took. We went to a store because she had saw a cute necklace. After 15 minutes in the store, we started to walk towards the restaurant that I made a reservation for.

"River Bistro?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, confused.

"Yup. Let's go in, I made reservation." I pulled her hand gently. Pulling her inside the restaurant.

"Welcome. Do you have a reservation?" The girl asked. She had a dark black hair on a ponytail.

"Yes we do. Duran." I said.

She looked at a notebook. Then she said, "Ah, yes. There you are. Party of two, right?"

"That's right."

"Alright. Please follow me," she said getting two menus, "I will be with you shortly." She said to the couple behind us. I looked at Emma. She was looking around. I held her hand and pulled her. She looked at me and followed.

_**(I'm just going to skip the dinner. Otherwise you we won't get the others and you guys might get bored.)**_

After dinner, I took her home. I had asked the driver to pick us since it was getting late. I walked with her up to the door. We stood there looking at each other. Then she spoke up.

"Well, thank you for the lovely time," she said looking at me.

"No, thank you. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. Well, goodnight." She turned to the door about to open them. Then she turned back to me and pecked me on the lips and then open the door. I stood there for a moment. Then I went back to the car, smiling.

**End of Flashback**

Everyone was in their own little dream world. All of them remembering things about Emma.

Jenny looked at the room. She started to cry as she remembered her first meeting with Emma.

**Flashback:**

**Jenny's P.O.V**

I was looking at Emma Roberts, the transfer student. Even though she just got here, she is already the most popular girl in the school. She's got the brains and the looks, which made her automatically in the in crowd.

I was staring into space and I didn't notice there was a rock in front of me. I tripped. My things flew out of my hand. As you can imagine Emma Roberts was there, looking straight at me. I stood up trying to regain my dignity, but it was too late. Emma came up to me. I stared at her.

"Are you alright, Ms…?" She said her voice trailing of.

"Humphrey. My name is Jennifer Humphrey." I said, not looking at her but instead picking up my notebook and textbooks. She stooped down and started to pick my books. She handed them to me. I said thank you, in a whisper. She just nodded. I stood up and so did she.

"Um…your bleeding," she said looking at my knee. I looked at where she was staring. She was right. I was bleeding, but not gushing. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket.

She handed me the handkerchief, "Here. Take it."

"Thank you." I said taking it and putting it in my knee.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office? I'll take you there." She said with a worry voice.

"I'm fine. I have a band-aid, somewhere in my bag." I opened my bag and took a band-aid out. I put it in my knee and stood up.

"See? Well, bye." I picked my stuff up and turned around walking towards the gate.

"My friends and I…. were going to the mall. Do you want to come with us?"

"I don't think so." I said turning to face her.

"Come on." She said, tugging at my arm and pulling me towards a tree were Hazel and Sarah. "It's not like you have something else to do. Or do you?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

Starting that day, I became an in crowd. Emma and I became fast friends. I also befriended the others.

**End of Flashback**

Jenny sighed and moved towards Troy for comfort. He hugged her tight. She sighed again. She looked at the other girls. Hazel's face was still buried on Nathan's chest. While Sarah being held in the waist by Zac.

Hazel, still remembers when she had the measles and Emma kept visiting her, even though she might catch it. Getting the measles was the worst memory for her yet it was also the best because of Emma.

**Flashback:**

**Hazel's P.O.V**

I was sleeping in my bed. I had asked the maids to cover all the mirrors in my room. I didn't want to look at my hideous self with red dots all over my body. I had been in my bed for almost four days. I didn't want any phone calls or any of my friends coming over. Not that they will. I mean who will? They might catch the measles from me then they will hate me and stuff. I felt both angry and sad. Angry because I was angry at myself for ever going to visit that guy. Sad because no one will visit me. I brushed the tears with my hand and cover my body completely. Just as I was about to drift to sleep, my door opened. Then I heard footsteps. I uncovered myself and found Emma staring at me.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked. "I got your homework for you," she said putting a folder on my night stand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly. She was a little taken back by the sound of my voice. So was I.

"I came because I wanted to bring your homework for you, since we have tests coming up. And I didn't want you to fail them," she said looking at me. "I called a bunch of times but the maids said you didn't want to talk to anybody. So that is also why I'm here. To see if you were alright."

"Thank you and I appreciate the thought but you do know that you might get the measles from me. Right?" I asked. I turned my back from her. I was about to cover myself with my blanket when I felt a hand stopping me.

"I know. But I wanted to keep you company. I thought that you might be a little lonely with no one visiting you and all." I faced her again. Just to make sure I heard her right.

"But you might get the measles from me."

"So? I want to keep you company and nothing is going to stop me from happening that. Not even measles. Besides I haven't seen you for nearly four days." She said, nonchalantly. I just stared at her. Both surprise and shocked. I blinked a few times. But she just smiled at me.

"Anyway, I thought that you might want to know that Nathan is very sad that you didn't call him back. Also, he has been in a nervous wreck. He is sooooo worried about you." She grinned at me. She continued, "Anyway, Erika and the others have been worried about you too."

"I know. It's just that…" I said trailing off.

"It's okay, I… we completely understand. Just make sure you call everyone back." I nodded.

"Besides, don't you want to know what has been happening while you've been sick for the four days?"

"Don I!!"

So, she started telling me everything that has been happening. Until it was 6:30 in the evening. She had to go home. But she promised that she will be back tomorrow. And she was. She visited me until I got better which took me 3 days and I was back to school. She was very kind towards me. I would never forget that.

**End of Flashback**

Hazel had lifted her head off of Nathan's chest and looked at Emma's room. She looked at Sarah and Jenny. Jenny sighed while Sarah was trying to hold back her tears. She looked at the boys' face and they all had sad faces.

Nathan was thinking way back when he had first learned how play basketball. Emma had taught him how to play. She was very patient with him. How at first he didn't make any baskets, so he wasn't really happy but then he started to become happy, ash he shoot more baskets.

**Flashback:**

**Nathan's P.O.V**

I was in the backyard with Emma. She had a whistle, a hat on, and a basketball under her left armpit. We were both 7. She was teaching me how to play basketball.

"Alright, Nate. I'm here to teach you how to play b-ball," she said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"First things first, you will address me coach whenever we are in session. Okay?" I nodded.

"Good," she said. She dribbled the basketball. The she threw the basketball in the air and it made it in the basket. I clapped. She grinned at me.

"Now, you try to dribble the basketball. All you have to do is bounce the ball in one hand." She showed it to me, then handed me the ball. I bounced the ball but then my hand slipped and the ball started to go towards Emma. After a few more attempts, I finally got the hang of it. Then Erika came out carrying a tray with lemonade and maroons. We stopped and ate our snack. Emma said that we will continue tomorrow.

The next day, Emma started to teach me how to shoot. I couldn't get the ball to go to the basket. I finally reached the end of my rope.

"I can't do it!!" I screamed and threw the ball to the ground. She went to pick the ball up and handed it to me again.

"No!" I said I tried to push the ball away but Emma had a firm grip on it.

"Try it again," she said, gently. She put the ball between my hands. I gripped it. She nudge me towards the middle of the court. I took a deep breath, jumped, and pushed the ball in the air towards the basket. Then SHOOSH. I was shocked. It made it. Emma clapped while smiling. I turned around so I can face her.

"You did it!!" she said, while hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I did it!!" I said smiling. Emma went to retrieve the ball. She then did what I had just did except her jump a little bit higher than mine. She made the basket. She smiled I clapped my hands.

"All it takes is patient and practice. That's all. Then you will be able to play a match and win."

"Thank you, sis. For believing and being patient with me."

"No prob, little bro. I'd do anything for you. What to continue practicing?" she asked. I nodded.

As the days go by, I got better each time. Finally we had a one on one match. Emma one of course, but by a point. I continued practicing with her. As we went to junior high, I practiced a lot hoping to get to the basketball team. Which I did, all thanks to Emma.

**End of Flashback**

Nathan sighed. He looked at Hazel, who looked back at him. Hazel gave a teary smiled. Nathan brushed her tears away and smiled. They hugged, trying to comfort each other. Nathan looked at Zac, who was hugging the crying Sarah. Zac looked at Nathan, giving him a very sad smiled before turning his attention towards his girlfriend.

Zac remembers the first memory, he had with Emma. They were in the skating rink. Emma was being taught how do to complicated tricks by Zac

**Flashback:**

**Zac's P.O.V**

It was 10 o-clock in the morning. We were the only ones in the skating rink. Emma was on the half pipe. I was watching her. We were on the rink because she wanted to learn complicated tricks. I was the best skater in the school.

"Okay. Enough. You know, your pretty good." I said.

"Thanks and I know," she said, sort of out of breath. She smiled. "So, what are we going to do today, coach?" I looked at her. She looked at me. I smiled. She smiled.

"Today, we are going to learn the Kickflip." I said, grinning.

"I'm sorry but the what?" She said slightly confused.

"It's when you, set up your feet in the ollie position. Your front foot, though, should be adjusted back towards the heel edge a bit and your toes (or rather the front of your shoe) should be just behind the centermost mounting bolts of the front truck. Do an ollie, but rather than only sliding your front foot upward and forward, you must also slide your foot (again, probably your shoe) to the heel side enough to start your skateboard in a spin. This action requires you to actually kick your front foot off of your skateboard; the last point of contact between the front of your shoe and the skateboard should be in that little concaved dip just before the nose. The spinning skateboard then hovers for a second between your sprawling legs. When you see the grip again, stop the rotation with your back foot, then put that front foot back on, right on top of them bolts, and land. That's it."

_**(By the way, this is true. I have tried since I skate board a lot.) **_

"Oh. Okay." She did what I told her. But I had to give her instructions a bit. She was a fast learner. She only fell twice. Other than that she was great.

After practicing for about 15 minutes, we took a break. We started to eat the snack Emma had packed. We ate in silent. Emma was the one who broke the silent.

"So, you like Sarah, huh?" she asked with a grin on her face.

I spit out the water that was on my mouth. I looked at her. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the heck made you say that!?" I asked…er… screamed.

"Don't know. Maybe it was because every time you see her, you slightly blush." She still had that grin from her face.

"So what!? What if I do?" What are you going to do about it!?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying. But you do look good together." She sounded serious. I looked at her. She just smiled back.

"Come on. Let's keep practicing." I got my skateboard and started to walk towards the small bar pole. She followed me. I kept teaching her tricks until it was around 12:30. We stopped and went to get lunch.

**End of Flashback**

"We… better… sniff… go," Sarah said, who has started crying. She stood up and started to gather her things. The others did the same. Troy opened the door for them. Jenny went to troy, who hugged her. Nathan was embracing Hazel while Zac was doing the same thing with Sarah. For a whole five minutes, they just stood in the doorway, looking at the room. One by one they started to turn away. Until, the only one left was Troy. He stood there for about 15 seconds.

Then he said, "**Goodbye, Emma Roberts**." Then he closed the door.

* * *

By now, Karin was crying. No, she was sobbing. Mrs. Smith walked towards her and opened her arms. Karin went to them. They hugged for about 1 minute then Karin let go.

"So…they just…stop?" she asked. Mrs. Smith nodded. "It's all my fault isn't!! If I hadn't left then none of this may have happened!!" She screamed. Mrs. Smith didn't say anything for about a minute, then she spoke.

"Emma, it was your decision to leave. I'm not saying that it was entirely your fault but…" She trailed off. "I want to why you disappeared like that. Everyone was searching for you for about 2 and a half years. Please, tell me."

"Gomen nasai, Mrs. Smith. You have been kind enough to tell me everything I wanted to know. But, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you. It's… private," she said, whispering the last sentence. Mrs. Smith still wanted to know but she didn't want to invade her privacy. She merely nodded.

"Mrs. Smith, I know this might be invading your privacy but why did you leave Seika. I thought you loved that school."

"I wanted different things. Besides if I hadn't come here, then I would never have found you." Mrs. Smith smiled. Karin merely smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sorry but I have to go now."

"I understand, Emma. Please if you have any other worry or problems let me know. Alright?" Karin/Emma nodded. The she left to go home.

_**

* * *

**__**Well… how was that??**_

_**Again I'm very sorry that it was late.**_

_**I'll try to not let that happen again. **_

_**Anyway, I don't know if I mentioned this but Karin's age is 17**_

_**But in the past was 14**_

_**I know that Karin was 13 when she met Kazune**_

_**But guess what? I changed it. My story after all.**_

_**So, I guess that it? **_

_**Hmm…oh that's right! **_

_**In the past, when Karin was Emma**_

_**The place she lived on was**_

_**Paris, France. **_

_**So, that's it.**_

_**I hope that you had enjoy this chapter and**_

_**Continue reading this story.**_

_**I will be updating on next Monday for **_

_**The next chapter. **_

_**GOODBYE FOR NOW!! **_

_**XxMisha01xX**_


	6. Chapter 5: Night Sky

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey!!**_

_**Thank you sooo much **_

_**For not killing me!! **_

_**I thought that I should wait a day**_

_**Before I update, so more people will have time.**_

_**But I swear, next Monday I WILL update. **_

_**So, yeah**_

_**I'm bored right now so, I thought that I should present **_

_**Chapter 5 for you guys **_

_**Anyway, Let's begin**_

_**Thanxies:**_

_**I just wanted to thank those peeps who reviewed for Chapter 4:**_

_**xXxSuzukaxXx: Thank you! I hope that you write more stories for me **_

_**to read! **_

_**Balto Girl: Thank you! I guess you are going to have to find out then. **_

_**But you will have to see for your self because **_

_**I'm not telling anyone! LOL**_

_**Squeaky-Squishy: Thank you! I will! I hope that you keep writing too!**_

_**Joy: Thank you so much!! Um…I'll try but as I said before I'm only updating once a week, so I could get more reviews. But I'll think about it. Don't worry, I will be adding some fluffiness between those two. I guess you will have to find out yourself. LOL Thank you for you suggestions. Once again, I'll think about it. **_

_**Kailtynn416: Thank you so much! I will. **_

_**If I miss anybody, PLEASE tell me.**_

_**So, now that's over**_

_**Let's go to the chapter!!**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Night Sky**

_**Karin's P.O.V**_

I was walking. That's all I knew. I tried to think where I was going but my mind wants to rehash what had happened with Mrs. Smith. Before I knew it, I was in the park. I sat down in a bench and stared into space.

It was beginning to get dark. The sun was setting. The trees sway as the breeze came. It felt good against my skin. I closed my eyes. I had fallen asleep, before I knew it.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up in time to hear someone scream my name. I sat up and looked up into the sky. The stars had come out. They shone brightly against the dark sky.

I felt someone breathing very hard in front of me. I looked straight forward and there was Kazune-kun. He was looking at me. His face showed both relievedness _**(Is that even a word?) **_and angriness.

"Karin!! Where the heck have you been!!" Kazune screamed, while grabbing my shoulders.

_**Normal P.O.V **_

"Karin!! Where the heck have you been!!" Kazune screamed, while grabbing Karin's shoulder and shaking them slightly.

"Huh? Kazune-kun? What are you doing here?" Karin asked, groggily.

"I'm here because of you, stupid woman!! If you had came home early and Himeka didn't had to be worry about you, then I wouldn't be here!!"

"Well sorry!" Karin said, sarcastically.

" Come on!! Let's go already!! I don't have all night!!"

"Wait! Lets… let's stay… just a little… before we come home. Please?" Karin made a little puppy dog face.

"Ugh!! Fine. But for," Kazune looks at his watch, " Only 15 minutes."

"Alright." Karin pats the sit next to her, motioning for him to sit down. He sat down. Karin looks at the stars. Kazune looks at her then at the night sky.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin asked him, still keeping her eyes up in the sky.

"Nani?"

"Do you… do you believe that… when someone close to you dies, they watch over you by being the stars?" Kazune looks at Karin but only for a moment. He looks back at the stars.

"That's so stupid," said Kazune as he scoff.

Karin looked at him. She yelled angrily, "I'm serious!! And it's not stupid!"

"Why do you even want to know?"

"I just do."

He sighed. "Sometimes," he whispered. Karin looked ay him. Shocked. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Aww. Kazune has a soft spot," she giggled again.

"I do not!!" Kazune yelled angrily. Karin just laughed some more and hugged him. He blushed. Karin sighed. He hugged her back. They stayed there for about a minute or so. Until Kazune looked at his watch.

"Come on, we better go. Otherwise Himeka will be more worried," he let go. But Karin didn't.

"One more minute."

"NO! We better go. Besides, you have goosebumps. Your cold."

Karin sighed and whispered, " That's why I love you." Luckily Kazune didn't hear. She got up and gathered her things. Kazune waited for her. They walked back together, side by side. Karin sighed. For now she was happy. Together like this with the one person she loves, Kazune. She closed her eyes, opened them, and smiled. Kazune had a smile tugging at the end of his mouth.

_**

* * *

**__**Tehehehe**_

_**Did you like that chapter?? **_

_**Sorry it was short **_

_**This chapter was sort of dictated to Joy. Since she said **_

_**She wanted more fluffiness. **_

_**Don't worry, there are MORE fluffiness on there way**_

_**Until then**_

_**See ya!! **_

_**Tomoyo-chan**_


	7. Chapter 6: Feeling Good

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi, guys!!**_

_**Well, since chapter 5 was short I decided to put this early.**_

_**Also, I will be out of town next week**_

_**So, I'll probably not be able to update. **_

_**But I'll see if I can get a hold of a computer there.**_

_**That's why I'm updating this early. **_

_**Anyway, let's begin! **_

_**Thanxies:**_

_**Squeaky-squishy: Thanx! I'm sure he would have been blushing mad and REALLY happy!! LOL**_

_**Kaitlynn416: Thank you!**_

_**Misha66085: I know right!! LOL… I guess your going to have to find out yourself**_

_**BaltoGirl: Thank you!! LOL… That was a little…weird. **_

_**Eileene: Thank you!**_

_**Joy: You're welcome! Actually I have thought of that… I'm sorry to say but **_

_**I can only update two times a day.**_

_**At least I'll try.**_

_**It's just I have after school clubs and all. **_

_**Also, I meant to say if relievedness is a word. **_

_**So, yeah**_

_**Animelover345: Thank you! **_

_**That's it.**_

_**If I miss anybody, PLEASE tell me.**_

_**So, now that's over**_

_**Let's go to the chapter!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** Feeling Good**

Kazune and Karin walked side by side in silence. The only thing you could hear was the breeze and the owls hooting. They had finally stopped walking and now are in front of the mansion door. Kazune was about to open the door but Himeka beat them.

"Karin-channnn!!" Himeka yelled, as she hugged Karin. Karin immediately hugged her back.

"Hey Himeka-chan, I'm sorry to worry you. I accidentally fell asleep at the park," she said, while having a sorry face. Himeka let her go. She was about to say something but Kazune interrupted her.

"Come on! Let's go inside first!! Karin is probably freezing," Kazune said, while taking Karin's arm and pulling her inside the house. Himeka followed. Once they were inside, Karin sat down on the couch. Kazune followed her example.

Himeka said, "Let me make hot chocolate to warm you guys up." She bustled up to the kitchen. Karin sighed _**(wow, she sure is sighing a lot) **_while Himeka disappeared to the kitchen.

"Karin," Kazune said not looking at her.

"Nani??"

"I… I wanted to say… Actually I wanted to ask…never mind." He stood up and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Kazune-kun? Himeka is making us hot chocolate. Don't you want to wait?" Karin looked at him.

He didn't look at her but instead said, "I'm not really into hot chocolate right now and I'm tired." Then he continued walking up the stairs. Karin watched him as he disappeared from her view. Then Himeka came out of the kitchen.

"Ehh? Where's Kazune-chan?" Himeka asked Karin. Karin stopped watching the stairs. Himeka put the tray in the table and sat down next to Karin.

"Oh! He said he was tired and that he wasn't really into hot chocolate right now." Karin said looking at Himeka.

"Oh. Then I guess I can drink his." Karin nodded.

Karin and Himeka talked. They talked about a lot of things; like clothes, jewelry, and such. While Himeka was talked, Karin listened tentatively. It was almost 8:30 and they have school tomorrow. They both said goodnights to each other and retired to their bedrooms.

For a moment, the sky was peaceful. The owls hooting quietly. The trees sway as the breeze came. Everything was peaceful. All except for Karin Hanazano. She could not sleep. She tossed and turned and turned and tossed, trying to sleep but she could not. Finally she sat up. She closed her eyes and fall back to her bed. Still she could not sleep. She sat up again. She sighed.

'_Why can't I sleep!! Ugh!!' _thought Karin. _'Hmm… I wonder what Kazune-kun was about to say when he left?'_ Karin put her hand against her chin. Thinking of all the possibilities of what he was going to ask. He sounded serious so Karin knew it was a serious matter. Finally giving up, Karin got her iPod and put on 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru. That song would always soothe her. She went to her bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

**In the morning….**

BZZZZ!! BZZZ!! BZZZZZZZZZZZ!! Karin woke up at the sound of her alarm clock going. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She took all her bathroom materials and went to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. While she took a shower, Kazune and Himeka were downstairs. Himeka was cooking their breakfast and Kazune was reading the newspaper.

**Twenty Minutes Later….**

Karin got out of the bathroom, run to her room, and got dressed for school. Karin came downstairs as Himeka was putting pancakes their plate into their plates.

"Karin-chan, good morning!! How did you sleep??" Himeka asked while sitting down next to Kazune.

Karin sat down next to Himeka and said, "Fine. What about you Kazune-kun?" Kazune folded the newspaper and said, "Good." They ate in silence. Kazune was sneaking glances at Karin. Karin was sneaking glances at Kazune. Himeka was looking back and forth between the two. Thirty minutes later, they got up, grabbed their things, and went out of the door.

While they were walking, Karin twirled around. For some reason, she had this feeling that something big was going to happen. She smiled and kept twirling around. Kazune was looking at her with a confused face. Himeka was smiling. Karin stopped twirling.

They finally reached the school. Kazune was looking all around him. Himeka spotted Yuki. She went to him, followed by Karin and Kazune.

"Yuki-chan!! Good morning!" Himeka said having a big smiley face on. Karin looked around him.

"Ehh? Where's Miyon-chan?" She asked, because Miyon was usually with Yuki.

"Oh! She's over there," he said, while pointing to a bunch over girl that seems to be surrounding something, while giggling. Karin, Kazune, and Himeka looked at where he was pointing at. Then they saw Miyon's green hair.

"Why is she there, Sakurai?" Kazune asked.

"Oh, there are transfer students," he answered rather glumly. Suddenly, Micchi came out of nowhere and tackled Karin from behind.

"Micchi!!"

"Hey love. Are you feeling much better now? I was worried that you were sick. Why don't you come to my place and I can get you all better." He said the last part seductively. Kazune clenched his fist. Then he took Micchi off of Karin. Karin smiled gratitude.

"Nishikori, she's fine!" Then Miyon came towards them. Himeka hugged Miyon while Miyon hugged back.

"Hey, guys!!"

"Miyon-chan, Yuki-chan said that there are transfer students. Is it true?" Himeka asked. Karin, Kazune, and Micchi looked at Miyon.

"Yup!! A girl and a boy."

"Why were you over there?" Karin asked. She looked at the girls who are still giggling.

"That's because the boy transfer student was there. Some girls were saying that he is totally hot. So I went there to find out." Miyon said nonchalantly.

"And?" Karin asked. Kazune was looking at Karin. She never sort of care about these things. Part of Kazune wants Miyon to say no, but the girls are still giggling, which means he's probably cute or something.

"Totally!!"

"Really? What does he look like?" Karin asked. She doesn't know why she is curious but she is. Miyon was about to tell when the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." She grabbed her things and started to walk towards the school's door. The others doing the same. When Karin turned around, she bumped into someone.

"Oww!" Karin said while she rubbed her forehead. Everyone (meaning Kazune and the others) stopped walking and looked at the person who bumped into Karin.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay?"

Karin said, "I'm fine." Karin looked up in front of her and there the person stood.

'_OH MY GOD!!' _Karin thought.

_**

* * *

**__**Hi!!**_

_**So, did you like it??**_

_**Wondering who it will be?**_

_**Tell you what, if you can guess who that was**_

_**I'll give you a prize!**_

_**Also, if you can guess the transfer students.**_

_**In could be anybody. **_

_**SO START GUESSING!!**_

_**LOL**_

_**I'm sorry if it's a little bit fast. **_

_**Also, if it's short!**_

_**SORRY!!**_

_**Anyway, I'm still not sure if I can **_

_**get a hold of a computer,**_

_**while I'm away.**_

_**We'll see though.**_

_**That's it.**_

_**So, REVIEW people!!**_

_**Tomoyo-chan **_


	8. Chapter 7: Transfer Students

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note:

_**Hiya!! **_

_**Sorry if it's late**_

_**My sister was hugging the laptop.**_

_**Good thing she bought it though. **_

_**Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to update till next Friday.**_

_**Hmm… so remember when I said I would **_

_**give a prize to whoever can guessed **_

_**who Karin/Emma bumped to **_

_**and who were the transfer students??**_

_**Well the winner is… drum roll please**_

_**(tat tat tat)**_

_**The winner is… NO ONE!!**_

_**Sigh**_

_**I can't believe that NOBODY guessed**_

_**TT… cry cry.. sniff sniff**_

_**Okay!!**_

_**Since nobody guessed it**_

_**You will have to find out when you read! **_

_**Now, let's go to Thanxie! **_

_**Thanxie:**_

_**Kaitlynn416: Thank you!**_

_**Eileene: Thank you but sadly you are wrong.**_

_**I guess you are going to have to find out.**_

_**LiVeLoVeLaUgH: Thank you! Actually it wasn't a principal, it was her former teacher. They talked about what happened after Karin/Emma left**_

_**(read chapter 4). Well it is one of Karin/Emma's old friends. But who exactly?**_

_**You'll have to find out by reading this chapter. Thank you! **_

_**She is but this isn't based on her.**_

_**I just couldn't find any other names and when I saw the movie "Nancy Drew"**_

_**Starring Emma Roberts, I knew the name was perfect.**_

_**Joy: Thank you! I'll keep that in mind.**_

_**BaltoGirl: LOL…I now right? Thank you!**_

_**Misha66085: Thank you! You'll just have to find out yourself.**_

_**Squeaky-Squishy: Thank you! But you are wrong**_

_**xXxSuzukaxXx: Thank you! I'll keep that in mind.**_

_**I'm sorry to say but you are also wrong.**_

_**Faery of night: Thank you! I will! You're a new reader aren't you?**_

_**Alright! Now let's go to the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Transfer Students

'OH MY GOD!!' Karin thought. She gasped and put both her hands on her mouth. She looked at him for a moment, grabbed her things that are on the ground, and made a run for it. She ran for the gate leaving a stunned boy. Kazune and the others followed her.

Karin opened the door to her homeroom classroom. She saw Mrs. Smith on her desk, correcting papers. Karin looked at her; she looked back at her. Then Karin went to her sit. Just as she was about to sit, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, Miyon, and Yuki came. Karin sat and they sat in their desk. On the way to his desk, Kazune glared at Karin but she just watched the trees sway outside.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

The administrator came in with two kids. One boy and one girl. The girl had a blonde wavy hair. She had dark chocolate brown eyes to go with it. The boy however had a blondish brownish hair with light brown eyes. The administrator walked towards Mrs. Smith and talked to her for a little bit, and then she left. The transfer students were standing with their hand on their sides. The girls (except for Karin and Himeka) were all ready swooning at the boy while the boys (with the exception of Kazune and Jin) were swooning over the girl. Mrs. Smith stood up and smiled.

"Class we have new students. This is Mr. Zachary Ahearn and Ms. Sarah Walter. They came all the way here from Paris, France. Please be nice to them." She turned to them, "why don't you, Ms. Walter, sit next to Ms. Kujyou. Then you, Mr. Ahearn sit at the third row next to Mr. Kuga." As they sat to their assigned seat the girls and boys swooning over them. Mrs. Smith sat down, smiling.

**Karin's P.O.V**

As the administrator came with the two transfer students, I held my breath. I immediately recognized them. I could feel my heart thumping very fast against my ribs. They were smiling and looking around the class. She stared at me, smiling, I stared back. Then I turned my head so I can look outside the window. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I just brushed them away. I looked at the front of the class, forcing a smile on my face. But she immediately saw through me. She however just kept smiling. I now her better. After all we knew each other ever since we were little. She knew something was wrong. But we just smiled to each other. She sat down on her assigned seat, glancing at me.

**Normal P.O.V**

The bell rang. Everyone stood up to leave. Karin grabbed her things and waited for Himeka and Kazune. When they were done they started to walk towards their 1st period. Micchi joined them after talking to some girls. They reached the classroom. Which were only 5 classrooms away from their homeroom. The teacher Mr. Yakamoto was already there. They took their seat. Himeka and Karin sat next to each other while Kazune and Micchi sat together. Jin sat with a boy name Juno. The new kids Zac and Sarah sat in front of Karin and Himeka.

The science class went by slowly. Then the bell rand and the students went to their next period, which was ancient civilization. That class also went by slowly. Karin was getting impatient by the minute. She really needed to talk to Mrs. Smith. Finally, the bell rang. She got up. As she was about to leave, Miyon stopped her.

"Hey, Karin. So, what did you think of Zac?" she asked, smiling. By now Kazune, Micchi, Jin, Himeka, and Yuki were listening. Kazune could feel himself about to burst out of anger. Karin was feeling the same way. Except she had a different reason. She is going to burst because she really needed to talk to Mrs. Smith but was stopped. Kazune, on the other hand, is going to burst because he's just jealous.

"Um… he was really cute. I like his eyes." Karin said, unsure of her answer. Since she knows the boy very well, her curiosity went down the drain. _**(Do you get what I mean??) **_

"I know right!! He is gorgeous." Miyon said, squealing. Karin forced a laugh. Kazune was clenching his fist. Himeka was staring at the green haired girl. So was Yuki.

"Um, I have to go. I…um…left something in Mrs. Smith's classroom." She said, while backing away slowly.

"Oh, Karin-chan do you want me to go with you?" offered Himeka.

"No! Um… thanks for the offer. But it's okay." With that said Karin run towards the door and for Mrs. Smith classroom. She reached the door and didn't hear the voices inside. She opened the door and walked in to see Sarah being held in the waist by Zac and Mrs. Smith sitting on her desk.

"Oh! Um… sorry to… interrupt." She was just about to turn when Sarah said, "Emma," in a whisper. That made Karin turn. She smiled.

"Hey, S. It's been a long time hasn't?" Sarah started to cry but she was smiling. Then she flung herself to Karin/ Emma's arms. Karin hugged her.

"Come on. Don't cry, S." Karin said trying to calm her crying friend down.

"You have no idea. I was so worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry," Karin said with an apologetic voice. Then they just hugged each other for about a minute.

Zac spoke up for the first time, "It's good that you recognize us." Karin looked up at him. She smiled. Sarah let Karin go and went to Zac.

"I wouldn't forget you. Especially you, S. You were my bf remember?" Sarah smiled. So did Zac.

"What I want to know though is why you are here? How did you find me?" Karin asks as she takes a sit. Sarah and Zac looked at each other.

"Well, I finally had enough of Paris and I remembered that you kept saying you wanted to go to Japan. So I asked my father and he let me. Zac wanted to go with me and at first I didn't want to but then I changed my mind." Sarah said as she sat next to Karin.

"Oh! But what made you choose this school? There is another school that has a better reputation than this."

"It's because the uniform is cute here, silly! And I had enough of polo shirts with vests and ties. Also I heard that Mrs. Smith is teaching here, so here I am." She said smiling. Karin soon joined her.

Suddenly the air in the room got serious. Karin spoke up.

"I have a question. Will you tell Troy? You know, that I'm here." She asks quietly. Sarah, Zac, and Mrs. Smith looked at her. Sarah and Zac looked at each other.

Sarah said, "If you don't want us to, we won't. But knowing him he'll probably know." Zac merely nodded. Karin smiled.

"Thanks. I don't want him to find me. Not yet. Beside, I haven't told my friends yet." Sarah looked at her.

She asks, "Why? You've known them for three years. You've been living at the Kujyou Mansion. You could have told them."

"I know. I wasn't ready yet. I'm still not. Besides if I tell then I'm afraid that somehow our friendship will break apart." Karin by now has tears forming I her eyes but she brushed them away with her hands. Sarah took her hands to hers and holds them.

Zac spoke up, "We understand, Em. Don't worry we won't tell Troy where you are nor will we tell your friends about your past. "He smiled and sat down next to Sarah. She smiled back.

For the first time since Karin came through the door, Mrs. Smith spoke up, "Emma." Karin looked up at her. Mrs. Smith seems to be searching for words on how to say what she wants. Finally she said, "Why did you leave? I know you said you couldn't tell me yet but, I want to know. I have known you since you were a pre-schooler. I care about you like you are my own daughter."

Karin was touched by what she said. But it broke her heart to know she couldn't tell her, them. It's true, Karin loves Mrs. Smith like a second mother but she can't tell. Not only is it her secret but also someone else's. Besides, she just can't risk it. They might call her crazy or maybe lock her up in an asylum or maybe worse. She couldn't risk it. She looked down in her lap. She sighed. She looked up at Mrs. Smith and shook her head.

Mrs. Smith's mouth opened but closed it shut. Karin took her hands away from Sarah and put it on her lap. Everyone stayed where they were. Not moving. Not looking at each other. The bell rang.

Karin got up. She grabbed her things. Sarah and Zac did the same thing. Mrs. Smith went to her chair and sat down. Zac and Sarah were holding hands. Karin was clutching her bag. Karin was in front of them. She stopped and so did they. Karin turned so she is facing Mrs. Smith.

"Mrs. Smith maybe someday I'll tell you. But not today nor tomorrow nor the day after that. But someday." With that said Karin turned and headed out the door, followed by Zac and Sarah. They were going to their next period.

**At lunch:**

**Karin's P.O.V**

It was lunch time. Finally. During 3rd and 4th period Kazune-kun kept staring at me. So were Zac and Sarah. Geez. Talk about over protective. Oh, well. But it was starting to get on my nerves.

I had invited Sarah and Zac to eat lunch with us; Despite Kazune-kun's displeasure. Miyon and Yuki were in their own little world at another table. Micchi and Jin-kun however were sitting with a bunch of girls, who are swooning over them. Talk about playboy.

I was talking to Sarah and Himeka (totally ignoring the boys, especially Kazune-kun). As we were talking about lipsticks, fashion, and jewelry, Sarah's phone rang.

**Kazune's P.O.V**

Stupid woman!! She is so stupid!! I can't believe her! She had to invite those new kids for lunch. God!! I really wanted to talk to her about our Kami powers and Suzune. But now, clearly I can't talk about them. STUPID WOMAN!!

Ugh!! She's ignoring me too! She won't even **look** at me!! I can't wait until we get home. I am going to insult her so much that…that… wait, I would I want to insult her. That will get me punched in the face by her. UGH!! Whatever.

Karin, Sarah, and Himeka were talking about girly stuff. Like lipsticks, fashion, jewelry, and blah blah blah. That guy Zac is staring at them and listening to their conversation. What kind of guy would listen on that stupid girly conversation!! He's probably gay just like that jerk-ass, Jin.

When they were talking about what kind of winter clothes are cute, that girl, Sarah, her phone rang.

**Normal P.O.V**

Karin, Himeka, and Sarah were talking, when Sarah's phone rang. She immediately grabbed her bag, and took her cell phone out. But her phone stopped ringing. Her cell phone was a sidekick LX.

Himeka said, "Sarah-chan we can't use our cell phone at school."

"Oh, really!" she said, not believing it. Her phone starting to ring again. She looked at the screen and said, "I'm sorry but this call is from my father. I have to answer it."

"Alright we'll cover for you but make it quick," Karin said as she was looking around for teachers or staffs. Sarah answered her phone.

Sarah said in a whisper, "Hi, daddy!! (pause) I'm fine. (pause) Uh-huh. Zac is with me. (pause) Yes. We are in the same classes. (pauses) Yes, daddy. I have made some friends. (pause) No, daddy. There are both sexes. (pause) That's right. Listen daddy, I have to go. I'm inside the cafeteria right now. (pause) We can't use phones inside school. (pause) Alright. Bye daddy. I love you too." She hanged up.

"Your father is protective of you," Himeka said smiling at Sarah.

"Yup. He sure is." Himeka continued smiling. The bell rang. Everyone got up and put their trays in the tray dispenser. Then they went to their classes.

**At the Kujyou Mansion; Karin's room**

Karin laying on her bed. She is half- asleep and half-awake. She was rehashing the day. It really surprised her to see Zac and Sarah. But she is happy. She hasn't seen them for over three years.

However, she can't help but feel that she will have to tell her dear friends (meaning Kazune and the others) her whole story. She is scared that their friendship will break apart after that. She really didn't want her friendship to fall apart because of that. Also, probably after that she will go back to her real home and will never get to see Kazune ever again. She **really **didn't want that to happen. She loves Kazune very much even though sometimes he's a bit of a jerk. She can't bare the thought of losing him. **Forever**. Without him, she would have never made it this far.

Karin drifted of to sleep. Crying her heart out. Hoping that she wouldn't have to leave her dear friends. But she knew it was hopeless. For if she tell them her whole story they will come for her.

Later that night, someone came inside of Karin's room. He looked at the room for a moment and finally rested his eyes on the girl sleeping on the bed. He sat down at the end of her bed. He brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She moaned a little bit. He smiled. He then noticed that there were tears falling from her eyes. He frowned and brushed the tears away. She moved under his touch. He then leaned down and kissed her softly in the forehead. She moved and moaned a little bit. He got up and opened the door. But before he closed the door he said something.

_I love you Karin_

_**

* * *

**__**Did you like that!? **_

_**Well, remember to review!! **_

_**So yeah.**_

_**The next time I will update will probably be on**_

_**Either Monday or Tuesday. **_

_**I'm still not sure which one.**_

_**Well, best be going. **_

_**I need to write the next chapter.**_

_**Bye!!**_

_**Remember to Review, peeps!!**_

_**Tomoyo-chan**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Mall

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey!!**_

_**As promise I update on Tuesday**_

_**Which is today! **_

_**I'm sorry if the last chapter was short**_

_**I tried to make it as long as I could. **_

_**If you want I could make the chapters LONGER**_

_**So just tell me if it's still short for you guys**_

_**Okay, let's go to Thanxie**_

_**Thanxie:**_

_**Minnie3434**_

_**LiVeLoVeLaUgh: LOL… Don't worry it was Kazune. **_

_**You don't have worry about me taking it as a flame.**_

_**Actually in the next or maybe next chapter, **_

_**I will be putting flames between Karin & Kazune. **_

_**Also, with someone else.**_

_**Misha66085: Well, the secret that Karin has is that she had **_

_**another life. But there is MORE to that. Remember in the summary **_

_**at the beginning, Karin get in trouble?**_

_**Well it has something to do with her secret.**_

_**But I hope that this won't stop you from reading my story. **_

_**BaltoGirl**_

_**ToastBandits**_

_**Squeaky-Squishy: I'm sorry but I really can't say.**_

_**Otherwise it will ruin the whole story. **_

_**Kaitlyn416: Maybe… maybe not**_

_**Joy: Thank you! **_

_**Actually I planned on having him show up in the **_

_**next chapter or so. **_

_**Let's go to the chapter now!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Mall

It has been two weeks since Sarah Walter and Zachary Ahearn transferred to Sakuragaoka High School. Everything has been great. Kazune has never saw Karin smile like the way she does ever since those two transferred. Seeing her old friends made Karin forget those dreams she's been having. But it also made her realize that she will have to tell Kazune and the others the truth about her past, and soon.

It was a Saturday morning. Himeka was in the living room playing with Shii-chan, Karin's cat. Kazune was in the basement. While Karin was in her room, listening to her music. Karin was very bored. She's been listening to her music for two hours now. Finally she got up and walked downstairs to the living room.

"Good morning, Himeka-chan!" Himeka and Shii-chan looked at Karin. Karin was wearing pink silk pajamas and fluffy cat slippers. Her hair was in pigtails with the usual olive ties, holding them up. Karin yawned.

"Good morning, Karin-chan!"She sat up. "Are you hungry? I'll make pancakes." Himeka smiled. Karin immediately woke up. She smiled.

"Yes please." Himeka then walked to the kitchen with Shii-chan behind her. Karin sat down in the couch. She flipped through the channels and when she couldn't find anything good to watch, she fell asleep.

Karin woke up with someone shaking her. Karin moaned and sat up. When she looked up, there was Kazune. Karin smiled.

"Good morning, Kazune-kun." She yawned. Kazune smiled.

"Morning Karin." He sat down next to her. Karin looked at him.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked. She was hoping that she didn't miss the pancakes. Kazune smiled knowing full well why she had asked.

"Don't worry, Himeka is still cooking." Karin sighed and smiled. Kazune smiled back. Then Himeka called them for breakfast. They stood up and went to the kitchen.

Himeka sat down. Karin sat down on the left side of Himeka. While Kazune sat down on the right. There were already pancakes on their plates. They ate quietly until Himeka broke the silence.

"Karin-chan, what are you going to do today?" Himeka asked as she takes a bite off her pancake.

"I was actually thinking of going to the library and," she was interrupted by Kazune who was laughing. Karin turned her head to him.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?!" she said angrily. Kazune has stopped laughing but he was now grinning and snickering. Karin raised an eyebrow on him. Kazune stopped laughing.

"You going to the library is…" he trailed off.

"Is what?"

"Is funny."

"How?" Karin was glaring at Kazune so fiercely. Himeka finally had enough, stopped them.

"Why are you going to the library, Karin-chan?" She hoped that that would take her mind of Kazune. Karin looked at her. She shrugged.

"I'm going because I wanted to research more of the Feudal Era. You know, for history." Kazune was shocked. Karin usually hated reading, especially Ancient Civilization.

"Oh. What else are you going to do?" asked Himeka.

"Go to the mall with Sarah." Kazune stared at her, so did Himeka. Ever since Sarah came, she and Karin had been inseparable. This sometimes hurt Himeka.

They continued to eat in silence. Karin got up and put her dishes in the sink, told the others she will be taking a bath, and headed to her room. She took a shower and got dressed.

When she came out she was wearing Piped baby doll halter in chambray, blue london jeans Boyfriend Bootcut Jean, white bangles, and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was wavy at the end. She didn't put her hair up in their usual ponytails but instead let it down. She was wearing a white thong sandal and logo chain link sunglasses. She grabbed her leather hobo bag and went downstairs.

Kazune, Himeka, and Shii-chan were all watching TV. When Karin came down, they looked at her with awe. Kazune wanted to make out with her right then and there. Himeka and Shii-chan were smiling. Then Karin went out the door.

Karin walked to the mall, where she was supposed to meet Sarah. She waited for about ten minutes, and then Sarah showed up.

"Well, hey there gorgeous!" Sarah said, smirking while she was staring at Karin. Sarah was wearing a strapless silk babydoll top, white London jean hipster bootcut jean, rhinestone glasses, patent clutch handbag, and bangles. For her shoes she was wearing white skinny wedge sandal. Her hair was down.

"You look gorgeous too!" exclaimed Karin. Sarah beamed at her.

"Let's go!?" Karin nodded. The first shop that they went to was _**(I made the stores up) **_Itsumo. They bought 5 clothes each. Then they went to Yattsu Hoshi, Onesan Yuki boutique, Horeru, Negai Tenshi, and Johin na Kuchizuke. It was 12:00 pm when they went to lunch.

Sarah and Karin were talking, when Sarah's phone rang. It was Zac calling.

"Hold on Em." She answered her phone. "Hello? Hey Zac. What's up? (pause) I'm with Emma right now. (pause) We're at the mall. Why? (pause) Okay. But why? (pause) Alright. Bye." Sarah hanged up.

"What did he want?" Karin asked as she ate her salad. Sarah looked at her.

"He said he has something important to tell me and that I should call him when I get home." She continued eating her salad. Karin looked at her. Sarah noticed that Karin was looking at her.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking," said Karin. "Something important, huh?" Sarah looked at her with a confuse face.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin snapped out of dazed and looked at Sarah with a serious face. Then she laughed. Sarah just looked at her like she was crazy or something.

"If you have something to say, spit it out, Em." Sarah said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Karin stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, S. Are you mad?" Sarah shook her head and continued eating her salad. Karin did the same. After a while of silence, Karin spoke up.

"I thought that Zac was going to tell you to do IT with him." She said nonchalantly. Sarah almost choked on her salad. She drank her ice tea and looked at Karin. Karin looked at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. Sarah had shocked all over her face.

"Wh… what…made you… sa…say that!?" said Sarah with a panicked voice. Karin just snickered.

"I mean you guys have been going out since, we were fourteen. If anyone has done it, it would have been you guys."

"Emma!! That… is…so …wrong!!"

"I'm sorry!" said Karin with an apologetic face. Sarah calm down, only a little bit.

Sarah said, "Whatever. Just… just make sure you never say that again." Karin nodded but had a small smile tugging at the end of her lips. "New subject," Sarah said.

"What about you and Kujyou?" Sarah asked. She finished her salad. So has Karin. Karin had a shocked and panicked face. Now it was Sarah's turn to snicker and enjoy her reaction.

"What…what about... me and…him?" she stuttered. Sarah was really enjoying this.

"Look, you have been living at his place for three years and your telling me there is nothing going on between you? I don't believe you." Karin just stared at her with a blank face.

"It's true. I mean… to be honest with you… I… never mind."

"Girl, you better tell me." Karin shook her head

"I won't tell him."

Karin gave up. She knew how persistent Sarah can be. "I like, no, I **love** him." Karin blushed. Sarah just looked at her.

"I knew it." Now it was Karin's turn to look at her.

"How?"

"You blush every time he comes near you." Karin was appalled.

"I do not!!" Sarah looked at her with her left eyebrow up. Karin sighed.

"Okay. Maybe," she whispered. Sarah laughed. Karin got up and took her salad container and threw it to the trash can. Sarah did the same. They started to get ready to leave.

"Let's go?" Karin asked. Sarah nodded.

They got home around 2:00 because Sarah made a pit stop to a jewelry store. When they got to Karin's home, Himeka and Miyon were there. Sarah and Karin placed their bags next to the couch.

"You sure bought a lot," Miyon said. Himeka agreed with her. Sarah beamed. While Karin was lying on the couch, exhausted. Then Kazune, Yuki, Micchi, and Jin came in the living room.

"My goddesses! What happened?" Karin was surprised because she didn't

know he was here. She immediately sat up.

"Hey Jin. It's okay, I was exhausted."

"Hey you guys! I have to go home." Sarah said. She started to pick up her bags. Karin helped her and took her to the door.

"Bye S." Karin said in a whispered voice.

"Bye Em." Sarah said.

When Sarah got home and changed her clothes she called Zac. She too was exhausted to she was lying on her bed. When Zac answered.

"Hey baby!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Hey babe."

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"You're alone now right?" Zac said, in a serious voice. Sarah knew something was wrong.

"Yes. Why?"

"I have important news." Sarah held her breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about **them**." He empathize 'them'. Sarah's eyes grew big. She was afraid.

"What…what about them?" she asked in a whispered voice. She was shaking.

"They're coming."

_**

* * *

**__**Cliff hanger!! **_

_**LOL**_

_**How was that?**_

_**Did you like it??**_

_**So, who do you think is coming??**_

_**LOL**_

_**K. So remember to review people!!**_

_**Gotta run, **_

_**I need to make the new chapter**_

_**I'll probably update on **_

_**Friday or Saturday.**_

_**So, PLEASE don't tell me to update soon**_

_**When you know when I will be updating. **_

_**It has been bothering me awhile now. **_

_**Anyway, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!**_

_**Tomoyo-chan**_


	10. Chapter 9: They're Here

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hey!**_

_**So sorry for the late update.**_

_**My computer had a virus thanx to my sister**_

_**And all of my files got deleted somehow,**_

_**I ended up writing them over.**_

_**All 5 chaps. **_

_**Anyway, let's go to Thanxie**_

_**Thanxie:**_

_**Minnie3434**_

_**ToastBandits**_

_**BaltoGirl: LOL. Yup this chapter has a lot of trouble in it.**_

_**Misha66085: LOL… yup Karin is perverted on the inside**_

_**But outside she's all innocent. You never know**_

_**Squeaky-Squishy**_

_**Kaitlynn416**_

_**YunaNeko: I'm going to have to tell you that that won't happen **_

_**In this chapter. But probably the next two chapters. **_

_**I already have it written down, **_

_**I just don't know which one will go 1**__**st**__**. LOL**_

_**Eileene: Thanks. **_

_**Don't worry Suzune WILL show up in this story. **_

_**But just not this chapter.**_

_**Now, that's over. Let's go the Chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: They're Here

Karin was a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to do. For the first time, since three years ago, she felt utterly lonely and helpless. Sarah did what she can do to comfort the poor girl. But all the things she did, didn't work. Zac tried to help as well, but failed just like his girlfriend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kazune was beyond pissed. Karin had been jumpy since last week. She hasn't been her usual carefree, happy, stupid self _**(Talk about rude)**_. Whenever he asks her questions she space out and leave the room. As if, she wanted to get away from him. It pisses him so much. Then the guy name Zac has been comforting her, when **he **should be the one to comfort her. UGH!! It frustrates him so much. Besides, why does she need to be comforted for??

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin couldn't take it anymore. If she sees Kazune, she will explode. This is the biggest secret she has kept from him. But she knew, she had to keep her mouth shut. Otherwise all her dear friends will also be caught at the same thing she is in. Which will be bad. VERY BAD.

When Sarah had told her last week, she thought she was joking. But oh no. She wasn't. She was DEAD serious. They coming here has sent Karin into panic mode. She felt lost. If only… if only they didn't come… at least not yet.

Flashback:

Karin was walking towards the cafeteria. She was so hungry that she could eat a zebra _**(Ever felt like that?)**_. She didn't notice Sarah until she was in front of Karin's face.

"I've… been… looking… for… you," Sarah huffed. Karin was startled.

"Are you okay? You're out of breath," said Karin, leading Sarah inside the cafeteria. But Sarah stopped her.

"We can't go in there," Sarah said finally catching her breath. "Too much people. Someone might over hear us. Besides you might scream." Karin was still confused but followed Sarah, nonetheless. Sarah sat at a bench, away from prying eyes & hearing range. Karin sat down beside her.

"What is it? I haven't seen you this terrified."

"The… They… They're coming, Em. Coming for you." Karin's eyes widened with fear. They're coming. For her. Her worst fear has come. Sarah looked at Karin. Karin was spacing out. She was with Sarah physically but mentally she's somewhere far far away.

"Em? Are you okay?" Karin blinked. She looked at Sarah, realizing where she was. Karin's body started shake. Sarah noticed and hugged her, tightly.

Karin's shaking body subsided. She looked at Sarah. Sarah looked back. "When?" she asked. Sarah broke the eye contact and staring at the ground.

"In a week." Karin's lips started to quiver. Her eyes started to get blurry. She clenched her lips tightly. For a minute, the only thing you could here was people talking in a distance. Karin broke the silent.

"Who?" Sarah still did not look at her. She was biting her lip, when Karin asked who.

"All of them." Karin gasped. She looked at Sarah who still refused to look at her

"All of them?" Karin repeated, not believing it. Sarah nodded solemnly. "All of them," she said again. Karin couldn't hold her tears any longer and broke down. Sarah finally looked at her. She hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I'll… I'll be here… with you, every step of the way." Sarah said, as she stroke Karin's hair, trying to calm her down. They were like that for five minutes. Then the bell rang.

End of Flashback

So, there she was. In her bedroom. Hoping to God, that just for once her wish comes true. Even if only for a little time. But she knew, somewhere in her heart, she knew that that wouldn't change the fact that they were coming. Tomorrow that is. She felt like her stomach being twisted into knots. She could scarcely breathe, just thinking about it.

She tried to avoid Kazune, that whole week. She couldn't face him. Knowing that there will be something bad that's going to happen. She knows Kazune is getting more and more angry and frustrated with her. Everywhere, Karin went there is Kazune just around the corner. Karin knew that this will end. Not today. Not tomorrow. But somewhere within this week. Not only that, she won't get to say goodbye and tell him her feelings for her.

So, she started to write letters. To Kazune, of course. Himeka, Micchi, Jin, Miyon, Yuuki, and last but not least Kirio Karasuma. She finished the letters but one. That one was for Kazune. Karin didn't know what to write. She tried a bunch of times. But failed.

Karin started to rewrite the letter again. But Himeka called them for dinner. So, she went downstairs. Kazune was already there. She walked in, quietly and sat next to Himeka. They ate in silence, not bothering on starting a conversation. Karin finished first, excused herself, put the dishes in the sink, and went up to her room. Himeka was worried about her best friend. Kazune was secretly worried about Karin too.

The day, slowly ended. To Karin it ended fast. She had finally finished the letter to Kazune and out it in the shoe box, along with the others. She slowly drifted to sleep.

Hours past 

It was morning. The sun was out. The birds were chirping. The sunlight went through Karin's window and hit her in the face. Karin covered up her face with her pillow. But it was too late. She was awake. She knows that they are already at her school, for some reason.

She took a shower, got ready, and went downstairs. Throughout breakfast Karin kept fidgeting. Her stomach hurt a lot. Kazune and Himeka would sneak glances at Karin. But other than that, breakfast was quiet. They got there things and headed out the door.

Now normally Karin would start talking to Himeka about various things. But not today. Today, she, Karin, was walking as slow as a turtle. She wanted to get to school, slowly. Taking little steps at a time, like a baby learning how to walk. Kazune yelled at her for being so slow and might make them late. But Karin didn't care. She ignored him.

However, walking slowly didn't help. When they got to school, there was a black limousine parked in front of the school. Two bodyguards standing by the gate. Karin kept her hair down. The bodyguards noticed her and said something like "Sparrow 1 spotted. I repeat Sparrow 1 has been spotted", in their headphones in their ears. Karin bit her lip. She knew they were talking about her.

When they entered through the gate, the bodyguards smiled at her. Karin kept her head down. Miyon, Micchi, Jin, and Yuuki came rushing to Kazune, Karin, and Himeka.

"Great news. There are MORE transfer students!!" she squealed. Karin forced a smile and Himeka smiled. Kazune didn't care.

"The boys are so hot. They're at the administrator office, though. But you see that limo. It's there's," she said giggling. Karin to get out. She had to meet Sarah at the Tennis Court.

"Um… I need to use the restroom. So, I'll go." Karin walked away without waiting for a response. When she was out of sight to them, she ran to the tennis court. Sarah was already there, waiting. Karin called her name. Sarah looked at her, then smiled.

"There here!! What am I going to do!?" Karin said, panicking. Sarah clutched her shoulder lightly because she started to shake. Karin stopped shaking and looked at Sarah.

"Chill out, Em." Karin nodded in agreement. They sat down at the bench. They faced each other.

"Just make sure you stay close to me. And keep away from your friends. Alright?" Karin nodded. They got up and slowly walked towards their homeroom. There was still at least 15 minutes but they walked.

When they were 6 or 7 yards away from the classroom, they heard other people's footstep. Karin and Sarah both gulped.

Someone scoff, a girl to be exact. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Em and Ms. S. Girls aren't you going to say hi." Karin's lips slowly quivered. She clenched her lips, tightly shut. They slowly turned around. There they saw Hazel, Jennifer, Nathan, and Troy. Smiling at them. Karin could have died on seeing them. She forced smiled.

_**

* * *

**__**Cliff Hangie!! **_

_**So, what do you think will happen? **_

_**Stay tuned and find out. **_

_**I'm sorry if it's short. **_

_**On Friday, chapter 10 will be posted. **_

_**If you're good that is. And if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter.**_

_**Anyway, REVIEW!!**_

_**Tomoyo-chan**_


	11. Chapter 10: Talk To Me

**

* * *

****Author's Note**

**As promise, here is chapter 10.**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me while I took care of personal affairs. For those of you who are wondering what happened to my precious dog, it turns out that she has a stone in her stomach. She can't eat anything and she can barely walk. The doctors are still trying to figure out why she has a stone and how to save her life. **

**My family had convienced me that I need to go back here (where I live) for I have people to tutor in the summer. So I am back. Again. THANK YOU!! **

**But before you start reading,**

**Let's go to thanxie**

**Thanxie:**

**ToastBandits: Yes, they were her old friends. You'll see. **

**This chapter will explain your question.**

**Let's Dance :3**

**YunaNeko**

**Misha66085: LOL. Well you have to do is inhale & exhale.**

**You should be fine after that. **

**Thanx! I'm hooked on your stories too! **

**Fluffypenguinscandy**

**Minnie3434: Haven't heard from you in a long time. LOL**

**Sorry! But it I wanted it to be a suspense.**

**Also because I want my readers to not lose interest. **

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox: That is a cool penname!! xD **

**I like this one rather than the other one. **

**Although the other one wasn't that bad. xD**

**The two bodyguards are from Karin/Emma's old friends.**

**The answer t your question will be in this chapter.**

**Don't worry. After this, I'll check it out!! xD**

**Kaitlynn416**

**Rosella: LOL… thank you!! **

**I should but I want my readers to keep reading it. **

**Besides, I love to write a story and hope to become an author, someday.**

**Thanks for the thought though. xD**

**Kazukarin**

**Eileene: LOL Hm… maybe xD**

**Kaira5: Don't worry, you're not being rude. The answer to that question will be answered on this chapter.**

**Also, thanx for those who were worried and concerned about my dog. It really means a lot to me. **

**Let the chapter roll!!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Talk To Me

"Jenny!!" Karin yelled as she ran to hug her former best friend with Sarah right behind her. Jenny returned her hugged. Sarah and Karin started to take turns hugging their friends. The bell rang and they all went to their homeroom. Fortunately, they all had the same classes together.

Karin's P.O.V

OH MY GOSH! What am I gonna do!? If Troy and Kazune meet each other, all hell would break lose! I CANNOT let them meet each other. Sigh. What about the others? I… I can't let them. I have to stop them. But…how? Tremble

End of P.O.V

Karin and Sarah took their seats. While Troy, Nathan, Jenny, and Hazel stood infront of class, talking to Mrs. Smith. The students started to pile in. Girls were swooning at the boys and boys were swooning at the girls. Karin doesn't know why but when the girls were swooning over Troy, she felt jealous and angry. When Kazune was going to his sit, he looked at Karin. He noticed that Karin had this look, like she was mad. But he shrugged it off.

"Class. We have, yet again, another transfer students! Isn't that fabulous!?" Mrs. Smith said as she clapped her hands together. She was grinning from ear to ear. Both Karin and Sarah rolled their eyes.

"Please introduce yourselves."Mrs. Smith addressing them. They nodded.

"Hello, my name is Jennifer." When Jenny had smiled, the boys were drooling (with the exception of Kazune and Yuuki).

"Hi, my name is Hazel."

"I'm Nathaniel, but you can call me Nate." Nate smiled. The girls started to drool.

"And last but not least, there's me. My name is Troy. It's a pleasure meeting all of you." He smiled his most charming smile and the girls had fallen head over heels over him.

Mrs. Smith told them to sit down. Jenny sat neared the first door. The boys stared at her while she moved to her new sit. Hazel sat next to Miyon on the fifth row. While Nate sat in the fourth row and Troy sat in the same row but two sits away from him.

Karin thought that she would die when Troy walked up to her on the way to his seat and smiled his most charming yet seductive smile of his. Kazune saw this little display and clenched his fist so tight that the place were his nails dug his skin, was very very red.

The minutes went by really really really slow for Karin. But for the guys and girls who were drooling over the new students, went by really really fast. Finally the bell rang. Karin dashed out of the room as fast as she can avoiding her old friends and her new friends.

**After School. Kuyjou Mansion.**

Karin was **exhausted. **No scratch that, she was **beyond **exhausted. She raced up to her bedroom, shut the door, and flomp down in her bed. She was finally at peace. She closed her eyes and rehashed the day.

**Twenty Minutes Later.**

Karin opened her eyes. Just as she opened them, the phone rang. She didn't bother answering it because she knew that Q-chan would answer it. So she closed her eyes again but there was knock on her door.

She is really getting frustrated. Whenever she finds peace someone would always ruin it. But nonetheless, she answered the door.

"What is it Q-chan?" she asked. Sleepily may I add.

"A phone call for you, Karin-sama. It is Sarah-sama." **(I have no idea how Q-chan talks so forgive me)**.

"Thank you." Karin took the phone and closed the door. She could hear the distant fooftsteps of Q-chan has he descends back down to the stairs. She took a deep breathe and…

…"Hello?Sarah?"

"Oh my gosh, Karin!!" She yelled loudly. Karin winced at the loudness.

"Don't scream, you're making my head hurt." She rubbed her temples and went back to bed. She was looking at the ceiling when Sarah said…

… "Oh, I'm sorry! You must have had a rough day today."

"Yes, I did. But it's alright. I have to get used to it anyway,"she sighed.

"So, tell me. Where were you at nutrition and lunch time? We were looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was at the rooftop. I knew they would want to sit next to me but I wanted to sit next to Kazune and the others. I was…" she never got to finish saying what she wanted to say because Sarah interrupted her.

"Say no more. I understand. Completely." Karin blinked then closed her eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, you where eating by yourself? That's awful. If you'd have told me then I would have gladly come with you, you know."

Karin smiled into the phone. "I know, but if both of us disappeared then they would search for us non-stop."

"Hm… I guess you are right. But still. Oh well. Anyway, if you don't mind me asking how are you going to deal with this little…problem?"

Karin though for a moment before saying, "I…really don't know. I guess I will have to do my best for them to not see each other."

Sarah pondered this idea for a moment then said, "That I guess wouldn't be a bad idea but they including us have **all** our classes together with them. Hm?"

Karin groan. "OMG! What am I going to do now?"

"You know what I don't get is why you don't want to see Troy and the others. Or why you don't want to let Kazune and Troy meet. Care to elaborate this to me??"

Karin was silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Karinnn!! EARTH TO EMMA!!" Sarah screamed so loud that that got Karin to snap out of her trance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well, just explain it to me. Because honestly, even I don't know what you are thinking."

Karin sighed. She took a deep, very deep breathe and said, "Okay. Fine. Just promise me that you won't tell **anybody**." She waited for Sarah's reply.

"Fine. I won't tell a soul."

"Okay. It's just that nobody knows that I was this 'Emma' person. My friends, meaning Kazune and the others know that I was always 'Karin'. And Troy and the others always have known that I was 'Emma'. You get?"

"Um… I think so. Your new friends doesn't know that you had another life meaning you had a different name and such. While your old friends doesn't know that you are not 'Emma' anymore but actually 'Karin'. Right?"

"Correct."

"Okay. But what I don't get is why you won't just tell them, so you don't have to be worried all the time about them finding out."

"Sarah, I only told you the basic of that. But it's actually more complicated than that. Even if I did tell you, you either wouldn't understand or you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, why don't you just try then??"

"I… can't. Besides, its hard to explain. Listen, can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired." Karin yawned.

Sarah's voice softened, "Of course. I just really want to know what you are thinking nowadays.Bye."

"Thanks. Bye" They both hang up.

Karin stared at her ceiling. Thinking how she was going to explain this to Sarah without making her head explode. But in truth, even this whole mess is making her confuse and light-head. Karin closed her eyes and thought about the people that are after her. She shook her head.

'_No! I can't think about that right now. I have to focus on how I'm going to explain this to Sarah and make sure that Troy and Kazune are not to talk to each other.'_

Karin opened her eyes. Just then, she heard the pitter patter of a small feet coming up the stairs. There was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. She finds herself staring at a pair of emerald eyes just like hers.

"Mama!!"

* * *

**Alright! **

**Now, I'm pretty sure that you can guess who that is…ne??**

**xD LOL**

**I know I said in the beginning that to not be too critique. I take that back. I want flames. Even if I have spelling or grammar wrong, tell me. Just be honest and don't worry about being rude and stuff. I don't want you guys saying that my story is good when you guys don't feel like it is. Don't worry about my feelings getting hurt, because to be honest, I'm pretty sure that I will be thanking you. **

**-Tomoyo**


	12. Chapter 11: Suzune!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

**Hey, y'll!! **

**This chapter is two days early. But what the heck! xD**

**You totally deserve it!! **

**But before you guys read….**

**Thanxies:**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HONESTY!! **

**Yes, I know I have spelling errors. Why do they annoy you? That I can't tell. Sorry. Actually, it's someone else not Karin's mom. ****LOL I'll… see what I can do about him. xD Oh no! It's really fine. Alright! Aw! Thanx! I try to do th****at. Thank you!!**

**Misha66085**

**Fluffypenguinscandy: I'll see what I can do. You do mean Troy and Karin right??**

**BaltoGirl: Yes. They do know about Suzune. Remember this is after KKC.**

**ToastBandits**

**Kaitlynn416**

**Rainpools Loyalty: It could be both. But I would really like it if it was only constructive criticism**

**MadaAnime**

**KawaiiKarin**

**Tenshi**

**Eileene**

**NightxReconnaisance**

**SterhenAngel**

**LET THE CHAPTER ROLL!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Suzune!!**

Karin gasped. All her tiredness left her. As she stared at the emerald eyes and blonde hair that is so much like hers and Kazune.

"Suzune!! Sweetie!!" Karin crouched down and opened her arms as Suzune ran forward and went into her arms. She carried him back to her bed after she had closed the door.

"Sweetie. Honey, what in the world are you doing here?" she asked, as she puts him down to her bed and stared at his eyes.

"I wanted to come and visit, mama. Is that bad?" Suzune said, innocently. Karin was shocked.

"Of course not! Sweetie, you just surprise mommy that's all." She hugged him and he hugged back. "Mommy is very happy that you are here, sweetie." Suzune smiled and hugged her tighter. She let him go and smiled.

"Now, why don't you and I go down stairs to eat. Does Kazune know that you are here?" She asked him as she took his hand into hers and began leading him downstairs.

Suzune shook his head. "No, mommy."

"Alright."

When they got downstairs, Himeka was preparing dinner.

"Hm… smells good, Himeka-chan." Karin placed Suzune to a chair and she sat next to him. Suzune nodded vigorously.

"Thank you, Karin-chan. Oh, Suzune you are here? It's good to see you." Himeka smiled at him. Suzune smiled back.

Just then the door opened. There was shuffling and rustling and finally the person who was at the door came into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Kazune yelled. Just then he saw his son.

"Papa!!" Suzune ran as fast as his tiny little feet can run and ran straight for Kazune, who was crutching down with open arms. Suzune ran into Kazune's arms.

"Papa. I missed you so much!" Kazune picked him up and sat him back down to the chair he was sat on. He ruffled his hair and sat to the left of him, since Karin sat to the right of Suzune.

Himeka started putting the plates and utensils in the table. Karin helped her. They both sat down and started to eat.

"I missed you too, Suzune. But what are you doing here?" As he put some food on his plate while Karin poured some juice on his cup.

"Older mommy and daddy said that I can visit you and make sure that you mama and papa are alright." Suzune started to put food in his mouth.

"Hm… I see." Kazune said as he too ate. Everyone was silent for. All you could hear are the chewing and sipping. After they ate, they went into the leaving room and watched a movie.

Suzune was in the middle of Karin and Kazune. Karin was at the right of Suzune while Kazune was at the left. Himeka sat next to Karin.

After the movie ended, they went to bed. Suzune slept with Karin in her bed.

All was peaceful for the night. Karin not knowing what awaits her tomorrow. Until then, she slept and dreamt about Kazune and Suzune and her being a one big happy family!

* * *

**In the Morning**

Karin woke up when her alarm clock was just about to ring. She sat up groggily remembering not to move too much because she might wake up Suzune. So she slipped as quietly as she could and headed for the bathroom.

She took a fifteen minute shower and headed back up to her room. She found that Suzune was not there anymore. So, she figured that he must be downstairs. She got dressed and put her hair up in their usual pigtails. She then went downstairs for breakfast.

When she got downstairs, she saw Himeka setting up the table. Kazune reading a newspaper while drinking coffee. While Suzune sat patiently playing with Shi-chan. Karin smiled. Suzune immediately went to her arms.

"Mama!! Good morning!" He kissed her on the cheek and she kissed back and placed him back on the chair. Kazune saw this and smiled to himself and folded the paper.

They ate silently and just as they were about to go, Suzune went up to his parents while sniffling. Karin picked him up while Kazune stood to her left and ruffled his sons hair.

"Mama! Papa! I want to go to!" Suzune said.

"Oh, honey! We're sorry but you can't come with us. We're going to school." Karin said and thought to herself, '_And that would have been very bad if Troy and the others know about him.'_ She handed him to Kazune and picked up her bag.

"Sorry, Suzune. But you're staying here. Don't worry later we'll play with you. Okay?" He said as he puts him back down. Suzune sniffled again but reluctantly said, "Okay, papa." Kazune ruffled his hair and Karin kissed him on the cheek.

The walk to school was somewhat quiet. Himeka was chasing a butterfly that had flew pass them. She was a few feet away from Karin and Kazune. But still visible. Karin and Kazune were walking side by side. Kazune was making sure to stay a away from Himeka because of the butterfly she was chasing. Karin was just looking around at their surroundings.

When they got to school, Karin noticed that there were no limousine or bodyguards or even any sign of them. Looks like she got there early.

They walked to where Jin, Micchi, Yuuki, and Miyon were. Micchi immediately glomped on Karin. Karin didn't seem to mind but she couldn't breathe very well. Thankfully, he let her go.

"Hey, Micchi! How are you today?" Karin asked. But before Micchi could answer, the limousine arrived at the front of the gate. Karin tried to remain calm.

When Troy got out, all the girls stopped what they were doing. They immediately looked at Troy and were drooling. Which made Karin want to vomit. She looked away. Then she saw Sarah pointing at the school door. Karin silently walked away from the group and followed Sarah into the school.

* * *

Karin saw Sarah, go under the stairs, so she followed.

"Well??"

"Well, what?" Karin asked having no idea what she was talking about

"Girl! You said that you would tell me why you won't tell them meaning Kazune and Troy and the others?"

'_Oh, shoot!'_ Karin thought. She had completely forgotten that with Suzune coming and all.

"Well?? I'm waiting!" yelled Sarah getting impatience by the minute. Thankfully, Karin got saved by the well. She took off and called over her shoulder to Sarah, "I'll call you!!" then went to her class.

There were already a few people in there. Karin was breathless for a moment and smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Smith. She took her seat and did the inhale and exhale exercise until Troy showed up with a bunch of girls around him. Then she clenched her fist.

Kazune walked past her. That was when unclenched her fist and smiled.

Throughout the classes girls were following Troy and even Nate when he already has a girlfriend. Hazel was okay about it though. Karin however was a different story. Everytime she was near Troy and sees him flirting with the girls who are following him, she would literally lose it. Her face would turn red from anger and her fist would be clenched.

Now, Kazune couldn't help but see the way Karin would do that. He was amused and sad at the same time. He was sad because now he knows that Karin likes him by the way she acts. He's amused because the way her face turns red is so hilarious to him.

**

* * *

****Okay. This chapter to me really sucks. I don't think I put enough effort on it since I was very busy with my other stories. **

**Anyway, review and I promised that the next chapter would be better.**

**-Tomoyo**

_**Preview:**_

"_Oh this? This is….my uh… the one that I'm babysitting." _

_Xxxxxxx_

"_Uh….hey. Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure"_

"_I…uh…Ilikeyou!"_

"_What?"_

"_I said I like you!"_

_She gasped._

_Xxxxxxx_

"_I have to tell something. Something so important that you can't tell __**anybody.**__Okay?"_

"_Sure. I guess."_

_She took a deep breathe and said…….._

**Now, I can't guarantee that this will come in the next chapter!! laughs hysterically**


	13. Chapter 12: The Park & The Cafe

**Thanxies:**

**ToastBandits**

**MadaAnime: He didn't speak to Karin because he was surround by his fans**

**Eileene**

**Minnie3434: LOL xDD**

**Misha66085: Thanx! They gotten used to him –shrugs-**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox: No, don't be! I really like honesty 3 It's okay. I understand what you were saying. LOL xD It's okay. I'm pretty sure if this wasn't my story then I would've done the same thing xD LOL Maybe…maybe not. Though like I said, I can't guarantee that those will happen in this chapter 3 It's okay. Just tell me. Everyone makes mistakes xD LOL THANX A BUNCH!!**

**BaltoGirl**

**Joanne: It's nice to meet you, Joanne! Thank you. **

**KazuKarin**

**FluffyPenguinsCandy: Your welcome. You know I haven't really thought of that. But I'm not too sure. It depends on how many people want me too**

**Tori R: Thank you.**

**Kai**

**Author's Note:**

**I am **_terribly _**sorry for the lateness of this chapter. My school has started and therefore I have loads of homeworks. So **_**please**_** bare with me. **

**I know that some of you have been impatient for this chapter. And for that I deeply apologize. But please remember that the author has a life and that is first priority. What I'm trying to say is please to stop asking when the next chapter will come out because honestly, even **_**I**_** don't know when it will.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 12 of ****Can you keep a secret? ****and I tried to make it as long as I could.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Park**

It was finally Saturday. Everything and everyone was peaceful. Everyone in the Kuyjou mansion with the exception of Q-chan, were asleep. At least, up until Suzune woked up Karin.

"Mama! Mama! Wake up!" He yelled, while shaking his mom.

Karin turned, so her back was facing Suzune. "Hmm" She moan.

"Mamaaa. Please wake up. You said that we would spend the day together."

"Alright. I'm up," she said then yawned. She stretched and got up. "Sweetie go wake up Kazune." He nodded and went to his father's room. Karin watched him go and then went to the bathroom to take a shower and freshened up.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Karin was fully dressed so she went downstairs. When she got there she saw Kazune and Suzune playing with each other (**aww!! xD 3). **She sat down on the couch as quietly as she could but Suzune spotted her.

He said, "Mama!" as he ran to her arms and he gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Himeka called from the kitchen. Karin carried Suzune to the kitchen and Kazune followed.

They all sat down. Suzune was between Karin and Kazune. While Himeka was next to Karin on her left side. They had pancakes for breakfast and french toast with strawberry (**yum! Just thinking about it, is making me hungry!)**.

Suzune asked, "Mama?"

Karin turned to face her son. "Yes?"

"Can we go to the park today?" **(Not really sure if Suzune is afraid of bugs like his father xD)**

"Sure! After we eat breakfast we'll go," she said while smiling then returned to eating her pancakes.

"Okay!" He quickly try to gobble his food that was in front of him. Karin silently smiled to herself. They continued eating in silent. Kazune would sneak a glance at Karin or Suzune every now and then.

After they ate, Karin got Suzune ready and then got ready herself. While they were getting ready, Himeka packed them some lunch in a picnic basket. She made 2 peanut butter sandwiches and packed some orange juice and some sliced apples. When they were ready and so were their lunch, they went off to the park.

When they got to the park, there were kids playing on the playground. Suzune took Karin's hand and began leading her to a tree that's close yet far from the playground. Karin spread the picnic blanket and settle down. Suzune started to swing on the swings. But couldn't quite get to push himself.

"Mama! Can you push me?" Karin chuckled and began to move towards the swings. She gently pushed Suzune. She pushed Suzune for about 15 minutes. They were having so much fun that they did not noticed that a boy with darkish hair and blue eyes was coming towards them.

"Hey, Karin!" He smiled. Karin stopped pushing Suzune and turned her head to the right and found herself looking at none other than Troy.

Karin laughed nervously and said, "H…hi…Troy. Wha…what are you …d…doing here?"

"I was just walking when I heard you laughed and then saw you push this kid," he said pointing to Suzune.

Karin did not say anything. So, Troy continued, "who is he? He kinda looks like Kazune but he has green eyes like yours."

"Oh this? This is….my uh… the one that I'm babysitting." Suzune looked at her like she was insane **(though I doubt that Suzune will call her that)**. Karin did not look at Suzune as she said this but nervously look at Troy eyes. Troy looked at Suzune and looked back at Karin, who nervously smiled. Then he too smiled.

"Oh, I see. Your babysitting? For what? You in some kind of debt?" He asked while taking a seat the the swing next to Karin.

'_Crap! He is sitting on the swing. Which means, he'll stay. CRAP CRAP CRAP!'_ Karin thought. She started to push Suzune again before she answered, " Yes I am. Well, the lady next door to where I live is….doing her chores and she…she can't do them with…ah Suzune there with him." Then she smiled hoping he will buy the lie.

He looked at Karin with a skeptical look and then said, "I see. Say, are you hungry? I could buy you guys some lunch. Like say, eel bread. They're still your favorite, right?"

Karin was surprised that he would remember that after 3 years.

"Oh, I'm sorry Troy. But we already have lunch to eat but yes it is still my favorite." She looked at her watch and said, "In fact we are just going to eat then we have to meet someone." _'Which is a lie but who cares'_ she thought silently.

"Oh!" He said sounding disappointed. "Maybe next time then. I have to go meet Zac and Nathan. Later then." He then waved them goodbye and left.

Karin breathe. _'Thank goodness he left.'_ She then turned to Suzune, who has a confused look and said, "Want to eat?" The confused faced turned into a happy face. He nodded vigorously. _'Cute!' _Karin thought and carried him. Together they started to go back to the tree and eat.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**At the Kujyou Mansion**

Himeka's P.O.V

'Slam' went the door as soon as Karin-chan and Suzune-chan went out the door. Kazune-chan went immediately to the basement to do what he usually does. I don't know because I think that spying on him is rude.

As soon as I heard the door shut on the basement, I went to my room. I had to get ready because I was going to meet Miyon at _Berry Café_ near _Oakwood Road_. So, I took a shower for about fifteen minutes and then I got dressed. I wore a mini skirt with a whitish and bluish top that had a butterfly on it. My hair was in half and then into a bunn. I wasn't really paying attention to what I wore because I was in such a rush. I was running late which rarely happens to me.

When I looked decent, I applied my make-up and then went to knock on the basement door.

"Kazune-chan?" I called out. It was dark except for the light that was on the table that Kazune was reading on. He looked at me.

"What is it, Himeka?" He looked tired and wore another expression that was unfamiliar to me.

"I'm going out with Miyon-chan. I should be back before dinnertime so I didn't bother to cook." I said, my voice was quiet. I had no idea why.

"Okay then. Be careful." He turned back on his books and continued reading. I stood there for a minute.

"Is everything alright, Kazune-chan?" I asked in the same low voice. I knew that this time I spoke low because I didn't want to offend him in anyway. He looked at me again. And again he had that same unfamiliar expression. The look was between a pained and hurt.

"Yes everything is fine." And I knew that he had dismissed me. So, I shut the door behind me and stood there for awhile. I was trying to understand why he had an unfamiliar expression. I should know all his expression by now since we had known each other since we were kids.

When I absently looked at my watch, I rushed out the door. I walked for 20 minutes when I had spotted the café sign. Outside, I saw Miyon. She was drinking green tea with a lemon slice. When she noticed me looking at her she stood up and waved. I waved back and went inside the café.

I told the lady that my friend was waiting for me and she let me in. I walked outside and spotted Miyon two seat away from the edge of the fence bar. I sat down across her.

"Hey Himeka. You look nice today." She said after she was done sipping her drink and put it back down to the table. I smiled.

"Thank you, Miyon-chan. You look nice too," and she did. She was wearing capri pants with a blue t-shirt and on white capital letters it says 'Phenomenon'. The word had fitted her in so many ways.

The waitress came and I ordered ice tea with a lemon slice, just like Miyons, and both she and I ordered a small salad. When the waitress left, Miyon put both of her hands in the table and suddenly looked serious but she was grinning from ear to ear. I was just about to ask her what she was serious yet happy about. But she spoke.

"You will never guess what happened to me on Friday afterschool."

"Um… No. What happened?" I asked curiously. She had a big smile on her face. I had never seen her this happy except the time she was chosen to be the director of a drama play, three years ago.

"Yuukiandiaregoingout!!" She half screamed and half whispered. She talked so fast that I only catch the first word she said.

"Sorry, Miyon-chan, I didn't get what you had just said."

"I said, Himeka, **Yuuki and I are going out!!**" My eyes widened in surprised. Yuuki-chan was very shy went it came into his feelings, at least that's what Karin and I had observed after she told me that she felt like that Yuuki had a crush on Miyon. I then smiled.

"Oh wow, Miyon-chan! I'm so happy for you!" I smiled happily while holding both of her hands into mine. I squeezed are hands and then let it go.

"Thanks Himeka. I'm so happy too." She and I both giggled. Then she changed the subject when she asked, "I was going to tell both you and Karin at the same time but I couldn't call her. Do you know where she might be?"

"She is in the park. She left before I got your message so, I couldn't tell her."

"Oh. That's alright. But why is she in the park?" I bit my lip lightly. I couldn't tell her that it was because her future son came and wanted to go to the park. Nobody knows about Suzune-chan except Karin-chan, Kazune-chan, me, and Micchi-chan. He over heard Karin-chan and Kazune-chan talking about him and one thing led into another.

"I…I don't know," I lied and changed the subject by asking, " So, how did Yuuki asked you out?"

She was confused at first and then she brightened up.

"Well, I was at the auditorium. You know just to see the sets for the play." She looked at me and I nodded. "And then he came. He was standing beside the door , just looking at me and what I was doing. I was surprised because I thought that he had already left. I told him that and he blushed. I thought that he had a fever or something, so I walked towards him. When we were inches apart, I placed my hand on his forehead to see if he felt hot. He didn't feel hot yet he was red. So, I asked him why he was red and he became even more red," she giggled.

She continued, " He said that he was fine and I was just about to take my hand off his forehead when he took my hand into his hands. I think I blushed a little when he did that." She giggled again and this time I giggled with her.

"So, what happened next?" I asked. She stopped giggling and looked at me.

"Well, I asked him what seems to be the matter and he said, while blushing and looking at our entiwined hands , 'Miyon, will you be my girlfriend?'. It was so sweet!" She giggled while I smiled.

"Anyway," she continued , " I was at first surprised and shocked. I never imagined that he felt like that towards me and that if I had heard correctly. A minutes passed by. I was still in shock but I think he thought I didn't feel the same way because he dropped our hands and put his hands in his pockets. And then he murmured 'It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I… I'm sorry I took your time. And then he left.' " Miyon noticed that I was frowning. She smiled.

"I'm not done yet, Himeka," she said. "I was still in shock but when he started to walk towards the gate, I ran after him. I managed to caught one of his arms and make him turn around. 'I like you too and I want to be your girlfriend' I said. He was surprise and then he smiled. A big smile. I smiled a big smile too."

"Congratulations, Miyon!" I said smiling. She smiled too.

"Thanks Himeka."

The waitress came with our orders. She apologized for the lateness of the food because there is only two chefs instead of three. Of course, Miyon and I said that it was alright.

We continued chatting while eating our food. Then we went shopping. We were laughing and smiling the whole way.

* * *

_**Again, I am so infinity sorry for this one being very very late. **_

_**And this is as long as I could make it go. **_

_**I know that one of the previews from the last chapter was not in here.**_

_**That will be positively coming on the next chapter. **_

_**Also, I am trying to make the chapters longer now because I think that the story has gone on long enough and want it to end as soon as possible. **_

_**Anyway, REVIEW!!**_

_**-Tomoyo**_


	14. Chapter 13: Everything Is Out

**Thanks to those that had reviewed for the last chapter! **

**I really really appreciate it!!! **

**BTW, I'm thinking if I should get a beta. Should I?? **

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Everything Is Out**_

_Kazune POV_

It's been awhile since I've been alone. Some people might like to have some people around for company but not me. At least, not that much... I better get back to reading instead of thinking of non-important stuff.

_Zeus made Aphrodite, Goddess of Beauty and Love, and Ares, God of War, get married. When Aphrodite really loves Hephaestus, God of Fire. She couldn't, however, turn down the marriage without Zeus making her suffer. Therefore, she had no choice but to marry Ares and stay away from her one true love. _

_For years, she was unhappy. For days, she spent locked up in her room avoiding her husband. For hours, she cried for the one she truly loves. For once she had wished that she was a mere mortal instead of a gorgeous Goddess... -_

I turned the page. It was sickening. But somehow true. Nobody can stand up to Zeus. He was as he put it. 'THE ALMIGHTY ZEUS!'.

Aphrodite. Just thinking about her makes me think about Karin. As well as me. Actually both of us being together, like I always thought that we will be. But I don't think that's ever going to happen. Not with Karin acting weird and keeping a secret from me and not when that 'Troy' and those lousy transfer students are here.

But Aphrodite had love Hephaestus. And I'm…I'm not him. I'm Uranus. It's impossible to be together with her…even though we were the clones of two lovers.

"Kazune-chan." I didn't even hear the door open. I was too busy to notice. I looked at her. Himeka has always been cute but nothing compared to Karin. At least I don't think so.

"What is it, Himeka?" I don't think that having only a lamp is a good way to read.

"I'm going out with Miyon-chan. I should be back before dinnertime so I didn't bother to cook." Going out. Be back by dinner. Got it.

"Okay then. Be careful." Back to reading.

_Hephaestus eventually left Olympus and went to Earth. He could not take it anymore seeing his only love with the man he hated. The way that Aphrodite smiles at Ares even though he cheated on her with a mortal. And that son, Eros. It was not right, at least not to Hephaestus. He thinks that the son should have been his and Aphrodite._

Again, sickening. He should have stood up for himself instead for putting up with that crap and taken his love to Aphrodite. I now that I would've. I would've... I should probably take my own advice

"Is everything alright, Kazune-chan?" Himeka asked in a low voice. I didn't want Himeka to know that I was hurting because I knew that I really have no chance to be with Karin. Ever.

"Yes everything is fine," I said trying to keep my voice from breaking. Himeka closed the door shut. I heard her footsteps become more and more distance. I went back to my reading.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**TWO HOURS LATER**

RING RING RING RINGGGGGGGGG RING RINGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

"Ugh! What the hell?" I looked at the clock and realize that I've been asleep for two hours. I got up from my chair and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ka….Kazune?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Kazune, it's me. Sarah."

"How did you get my number? Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Kazune, is anybody with you?"

"No, I'm alone. Why?"

"Okay. I'm only going to tell you this once! You have to be really tentative to me. Meet-"

"Why do you think that I would listen to you!?"

"If you cherish Karin, then you will!!!"

"Karin? What's this got to do with Karin?"

"Just meet me near Grandfather clock. You know, near Yazaki street?"

"Fine! Meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Okay. Make sure you don't tell anybody that you are meeting me."

Then it was a deadline. I got ready and went to the meeting place. Sarah was already there. She looked at around, trying to find me. Her face anxious and I think very frightened.

"Yo!" I called out. She looked at me. Her face brightened up and ran to me.

"I actually thought you wouldn't come," she said. Her accent ringing to my head.

"So, what is this all about?" She dragged me into a near by restaurant. She talked to a waitress and then the waitress showed us a table with only us in the room. I sat down. So did she. The waitress took our order and left.

"Now, talk!" I demanded.

"Ok. What I'm going to tell you is a secret about Karin."

Her voice quivered as she said Karin's name. I nodded to show her that I was listening. She gulped and looked around before she leaning forward. Our faces were inches apart. I could smell strawberry coming out of her mouth.

"Karin," she paused, " is not who you think she is." I listened tentatively. Her eyes bore into mine.

"I don't really know how to explain this to you but I will try. Okay?" She didn't pause but instead went on. "Before you met Karin, her name was Emma Roberts. She has a twin sister name Erika Roberts. " She looked at me, probably wanting to see my reaction. But Karin being a girl name Emma?? She's LYING!

"Your Lying!" It seems that she had expected this reaction from me.

"I'm not!" She hissed. "Emma Roberts is a rich girl. She went to Le Petit Beauté School when she was six years old. When she was in 8th grade she went to Seika Academy for the Gifted Maidens, that was when she and I met." I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you really expect me to believe that Karin is not really Karin but a girl name Emma Roberts?" I hissed back.

"Yes! I do. It's the truth."

"Then why did she pretend to be Karin? Huh?"

"I don't know!" she shrieked. It was a good thing we were the only in the restaurant.

But it wasn't possible. Karin is the replica of Suzuka Kujyou and I am the replica of Kazuto Kujyou. Both of us can become Greek Gods. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't!

"Have you ever heard why Karin never talked about her past? Before she met you guys?" I shook my head.

"She told us that she was an orphan so her auntie took her in."

"LIES! She left us, me, Hazel, Jenny, Nate, Troy, Zac, and her own sister. She was gone without a trace and without knowing she even left." She said in a whisper.

The waitress came with our order. We ate in silence. She paid for the meal. Just when we were going to move our separate ways, she said, "I'll prove it to you. Let's talk to Karin. I'm sure she will explain everything." I nodded. I was curious if she was actually lying. So we went home together to my house. Silence between us.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Kujyou Mansion**

Kazune opened the door to find Himeka, Karin, Micchi, Jin, Zac, Hazel, Jennifer, Nathan, and Troy playing monopoly. All of them looked at the two that had entered.

Sarah went to hug Zac. Then she looked at Karin.

"Tell them!" Karin looked surprise. Sara's voice was demanding and in control. "TELL THEM WHY YOU LEFT! WHY YOU HAD LIED!" Zac hugged her hoping that it will calm her down. But she squirmed and went to Karin.

"GO AHEAD KARIN! TELL THEM, US! OR MAYBE YOU WOULD RESPONSE IF I CALL YOU EMMA!" She yelled. Her voice ringing in everyone's ears. Karin glared at Sarah and coldly said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Sarah."

"Why?" she whispered, "why not? You promise that you would tell. So why can't you do it now? Are you afraid?"

"Karin." Kazune interrupted, "Tell us!" Karin looked at him then at Sarah and then everybody else's surprised face. She looked at her lap, tears falling off. Her hands clasped together.

"Fine! I will tell you! About everything." She sat up to sit down on the couch. "But hold your questions after the story." Then she took a deep breathe.

She looked at her clasped hands and started, "I had lived in Paris, France. My parents names are Jacqueline and Emmett Roberts. I have a twin sister name Erika Roberts. My name is," she paused and looked at Himeka, Micchi, and Jin, " Emma Roberts." When she had said her name Himeka and Micchi and Jin were shock. Micchi was about to ask a or some questions but stopped himself, remembering what Karin -Emma- had said.

"I loved Paris. My family was wonderful and my friends," she looked at Sarah who had put both of her hands on top of hers, "are wonderfully amazing. I though that nothing in the world would make me leave them. But I was wrong." She looked at her and Sarah's hands. Tears were forming in the corner of her emerald eyes.

"One day, I went to my father's office looking for Erika. I saw in his desks papers; Adoption papers with two unfamiliar names. I saw another paper and there I saw the unfamiliar names with Erika and my name above them. Below my name was the name Karin Hanazono and below Erika's was Kimi Hanazono." She looked at Kazune, who was beside Himeka, with sad and painful eyes. Sarah squeezed her hands, urging her to proceed. So she did.

"I started to look over the other papers as well. I was wondering why these exist. It didn't made any sense to me," her voice was faster, "Then I saw it. The paper. It was an adoption paper. There was a name, the one who was suppose to take care of us, 'Sayuki Tachibana'. Under her name was her signature and her phone number.

I took that paper since I had heard someone coming. I left the room to go to my bedroom. After dinner, I called that number. But it seems that she had moved. I then called the adoption agency. They were shock but I was desperate. I wanted to know what was going on. After much pleading the woman cave in. She told me everything. " The last part had been whispered as the tears fell down.

She swallowed the lump on her throat and pinch her hand very hard to stop herself from crying. She went on, "She told me how my sister and I were to live with Sayuki Tachibana. But instead Sayuki gave us to my foster parents. That was all she knew. But she gave me Sayuki's number before we hang up.

For about a week, I knew I acted strange. I was figuring out who my 'parents' actual are. Why Sayuki gave my sister and I away. But I knew one thing. If I ask my parents, they will deny it. So, I took the matter into my hands.

I called Sayuki. She was shock and was telling me that she didn't know me. But I pleaded her. I wanted to know. Who are my real parents and why did she gave my sister and I away. She started my question little by little. We talked for more than five hours.

I knew there was something she didn't tell me. I, also knew, that whatever it was she was going to tell over the phone. So, I packed my stuff and left two days after we had talked. I didn't leave note and I made sure nobody could trace my steps. I went over at her house and she was shock. But invited me in.

I told her about my life. About my sister. About everything. For the first time… I felt… alive. Really alive. I told her I had ran away since I knew she was keeping something from me. I told her that I had plan on going back home. She threatened by saying that she was going to tell the police and I said, "Go ahead. If you kick me out, I will sleep in the park and maybe I rapist will rape and then kill me." It…. It was… It was so surreal. I can't believe that she had actually fell for it. She told me that I will live with her from now on. That my name will be Karin Hanazono.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. One day, I had slipped in the stairs and didn't remember anything about living in France or being Emma. My grades fell dramatically. I became dumb. I became the 'Karin' you know.

I then met Kazune and Himeka. Himeka asked if I could live them and I so eager to finally have friend whom you can trust and love. So, I did. Sayuki didn't protest since I had become a nuisance to her. The three of us lived together and then I switched schools. I went to their school now. It was so much fun being with everybody. That's it." Then she cried. Sarah held her.

"So basically, you're telling us that you, technically, have two lives?" Micchi asked. Karin looked up at him and wipe her tears.

She nodded. "Well…yes. Technically."

"Why?" Kazune asked. "Why couldn't you have told us this all of this before?"

"We would have understood," Hazel pitch in.

"I… I didn't think that you would. I was afraid that… you, all of you… will hate me," her voice cracked at 'hate', "I didn't want that."

"Karin-chan, we will never hate you," Himeka said smiling at her.

"Yeah! We, all of us, love you," Jenny said for the first time.

"Thank You!" Karin smiled, a real genuine smile: which made everybody smile as well.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Somewhere in New York:**

In was midnight. The sky was a beautiful black scenery. There were no stars since the lights of the cities were covering them. But the lights themselves look like stars if you look from outer space.

Near Hampton street, one of the buildings at the 14th floor there were four men. A man was seating in a chair with his hands folded together on the desk. Two bodyguards were in each of his sides. Another man with a beige coat was sitting in a chair in front of the man in the black suit, facing him.

The man in the black suit said, "So still not caving in?"

The man in the beige coat nodded. He spoke, "That's right. However I did find some _new_ information." He handed the man in the black suit a manila folder. The man looked at it. He turned the page and started to caress his chin.

"I see," he said, "And you believe _this_ is the weakness." He looked at the man in front of him.

"Of course. It's plainly written in that folder. The only thing, excuse me, being that he is afraid off. Well, actually, more like _afraid for_."

"Very well, Harvey. Get the girl and make sure _he_ knows! To make him cower and fear!" He laughed. Then smiled and flick his hand towards the door; clearly dismissing him.

"Yes sir Jared," with that Harvey left. Jared gave the bodyguard on his right the folder and turned to view the scenery behind him. The lights sparkling.

"Karin Hanazono. Soon you will be mine!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Tokyo**

Someone with a dark blue turquoise that covers the person's entire body, walked up to the school. The person looked at the building then to each side at least as far as it was allowed. It seems that the person was looking for someone around or somebody in particular.

The person pushed the hood back to reveal a girl with emerald eyes and blonde hair. "Well I suppose that nobody would be at school in this time," she sighed, "I was expecting to see her."

She turned away from the school and started to walked. She coughed and put her head back concealing her face again. She coughed again.

"Miss?" She looked up to see a burly guy with a black suit. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded and said, "I'm alright Jacob. Please, just take me back to my hotel. I want to be well enough for tomorrow."

With that, Jacob led the girl into the car and lead away from the school.

* * *

**W-O-W! We are FINALLY getting somewhere! The next chapter will be very very interesting! **

**I already started woking on it. If I get more than 15 reviews then by X-mas you will read the next chapter!!!**

**SO STAY TUNE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

As you know I'm 18 and about to be a college student this year: Unfortunately, when I won't have any time to update my stories **at all**. I don't want you to keep waiting for an update which will never come. So, I think that it's best if I just quit FanFiction all together. I'm terribly sorry for not giving you a heads up but I really do think that it's for the best.

If any of you would like to continue my story, then go ahead. But just make sure you tell me by email or PM.

I truly am sorry about this.

Thank you very much for those that had read and reviewed my stories. Also to those that had put me as their favorite author and my stories as their favorite. Thank you for the wonderful support that I had received.

- Emma


End file.
